


Rope and Rogue

by Drumthis



Category: Da Vinci’s Demons
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumthis/pseuds/Drumthis
Summary: 1975 LondresLeonardo Vinci et son ami et amant Tommaso Masini mènent une vie de travail et de fêtes. Leonardo est un artiste à la mode, fils du puissant Vinci, patron de la banque du même nom.La vie de Leo est bousculée le jour où un laveur de vitre surgit de nulle part à un moment peu propice.
Relationships: Girolamo Riario / Leonardo Da Vinci, Leonardo Da Vinci/Tommaso Masini
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Rogue and Rope

**Author's Note:**

> Les Leo et Girolamo (Jerome) de cette histoire ne vivent pas dans le même monde que dans la série. Ils sont aussi légèrement différents de nature comparativement aux originaux.

La fête, les amis ! La fête !

Mon ami Tom et moi ne vivions que pour ça. Ou presque. Il avait trente-cinq ans, moi trente et le monde entier était à nous.

Tous deux nés de parents immigrés d’Italie dans les années trente, nous nous étions rencontrés, encore enfants, sur le marché de Portobello. Il était à demi orphelin. Entendez par là qu’il n’avait pas connu son père et avait fui la maison de sa mère pour loger au petit bonheur la chance là où des inconnus voulaient bien l’accueillir, chez eux ou sous un pont. Mais il ne pleuvait pas que de la pluie sur Londres quand il était petit et disait donc qu’il avait connu bien pire.

À l’époque de notre rencontre, en 1952, il vivait de petits boulots. Les vendeurs des marchés l’aimaient bien et l’employaient volontiers car il était séducteur, audacieux et savamment insolent : taquin avec les dames, entreprenant avec les jeunes gens et jeunes filles et provocateur avec les rares hommes qui s’abaissaient à faire les courses. Ceux-là appréciaient son toupet et s’amusaient beaucoup de la joute verbale avec ce grand gamin au look de bohémien.

Pour les plus jeunes, il avait toujours quelque chose “de trop“ : une friandise, un fruit, une image… 

Je collectionnais alors les cartes-photographies des vedettes de la chanson et du cinéma et, par le plus pur des hasards, il en avait une qui traînait quelque part à chaque fois que je passais devant son étal avec ma nurse.

À dix ans, mon père estima que j’avais désormais l’âge de me balader seul dans Londres le jour. Nurse Carolyn ne m’accompagnait donc plus mais je restais fidèle au jeune gars du marché, devenu adolescent, qui parlait si bien de la vie, de la mode et de musique. Même si les idoles changeaient à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Tom me taquinait bien souvent au sujet de mon style “public school“, costume cravate ; sur mon monde de riches, où des banalités revêtaient tant d’importance — les bonnes manières, un langage châtié, des accessoires de luxe… « Un jour, tu te rendras compte que les adultes qui t ‘entourent te traitent comme une foutue poupée, pas comme un individu à part entière, disait-il. Un jour, tu auras envie de foutre un grand coup de pied à tout ça et aux grands vases Ming du hall de ton palace ! »

Dans une certaine mesure, j’ai assez vite commencé à le faire. On peut dire qu’à l’époque où s’affrontaient les Mods et les Rockers *, bien qu’étant plus proche de la mode vestimentaire des premiers, ma sympathie profonde allait aux derniers.

Mais Tom avait raison, quand il se moquait : « Regarde toi, merde, Leo ! Tu es un jeune snob qui ferait un malaise s'il voyait de la crasse sur ses habits ou sous ses ongles ! Un Rocker, toi ? Un Rocker qui trempe dans l’huile d’amandes douces alors. »

Pourtant, les Swinging Sixties passèrent sur nous, puis le mouvement hippy et les revendications de toutes sortes. J’avais dix-huit ans quand Martin Luther King et Robert Kennedy furent assassinés, dix-neuf pendant les manifestations contre la guerre du Viêt Nam et on ne sort pas inchangé de deux années comme celles-là.

Fort heureusement.

Était-ce pour ça que les gens de ma génération s’adonnaient aux excès de la fête ? Était-ce pour oublier qu’en 1975 il y avait encore des guerres et des famines et que de toutes les chose universelles, les injustices et les magouilles en tout genre étaient les plus répandues, celles qui tendaient de plus en plus à caractériser la société ?

Comment ne pas vouloir l’oublier, quand on appartenait au camp de ceux qui réussissaient ?

J’étais, à trente ans, peintre et sculpteur célèbre et Tom mon secrétaire et homme-à-tout-faire. Je n’avais jamais été de ma vie obligé à rien qui me déplût vraiment. Je n’avais pas de patron et les horloges marquaient l’heure que je voulais qu’il soit.

On était lundi, sept heures le matin et dans mon appartement chic du dernier étage de la tour qui portait le nom de mon père, Tom et moi prolongions en docile compagnie un nouba du tonnerre.

Un verre de champagne à portée de main, à moitié dévêtus, nous nous livrions corps et âme à l’orgie.

Et c’est là que, du coin de l’oeil, je vis une ombre à ma fenêtre.

Je pensai d’abord avoir trop bu et que Spiderman était sorti d’un de mes albums BD de gamin à cause d’une petite pilule prise deux heures auparavant.

Mais non.

Suspendu à sa corde, un gars nous regardait à la dérobée, entre deux coups de raclette. Il nous voyait et nous jugeait : il serrait les mâchoires et ses grands yeux noirs me transperçaient de mépris.

Non, mais, il se prenait pour qui cet enfoiré ?

Je lui fis un doigt d’honneur.

Mais dès qu’il eut disparu, je repoussai la fille et filai sous la douche.

J’étais le célèbre Leonardo Vinci , j’avais trente ans et ,soudain, l’impression de porter un bonnet d’âne aux yeux du monde entier.

Mais je savais qu’après la douche et une bonne nuit de sommeil il n’y paraîtrait plus : on ne reste jamais sale très longtemps dans la famille.

***

Depuis un quart d’heure, mon regard était rivé à cette petite tache ronde sur le lino. Dans cette surface d’à peine la taille d’un pétale de rose, à présent, il y avait douze ans. Quelle quantité de coeur font douze ans de complicité et de tendresse ? Combien en grammes ? Combien en centimètres cubes ?

En surface, juste ça maintenant : une auréole d’un shilling, le tout dernier souffle d’une vie.

Fixer cette tache à s’en brûler les yeux dans l’espoir stupide qu’elle demeure à jamais, un peu d’haleine d’amour, un dernier recours pour les jours que rongeront l’absence.

Les joies et les drames d’une vie concentrés dans un peu de buée sur un sol quelconque, banal à crever. Et soudain, tout amoureux de la vie la déteste, parce que chaque perte est une mort de soi.

Le petit cercle rétrécit malgré la prière : reste ! Reste encore ! La dernière preuve de ta vie, mon trésor, mérite bien un miracle, non ? C’est trop demander ?

Juste pour elle qui méritait au moins ça, une marque indélébile sur mon sol à cinq pence.

Des crapules ont leur empreinte dans des marbres vénérés et la bonté n’aurait pas droit à sa trace ?

Si moi je décidais, si le pouvoir m’était donné, je bannirais tout courant d’air qui oserait menacer ma relique païenne, l’insignifiante trace du dernier souffle d’une chienne.

Puis deux heures ont passé, elle s’était bien accrochée, la petite marque. Mais, à présent tête d’épingle, mes yeux brûlés la voyaient à peine.

Soudain, du souffle de mon chien il ne resta plus rien.

On était lundi, je dus me résoudre à partir. 

Je laissai les clefs à la gardienne de l’immeuble et lui demandai d’appeler le vétérinaire pour emporter douze années de ma vie. Surtout que personne ne me demande aujourd’hui de penser à demain !

Au pied de l’immeuble Vinci, tandis que je regardais les fenêtres qu’on m’avait assignées, je voyais encore la tache sur le lino. « Alors, tu te secoue, Riario ? T’es pas payé à bayer aux corneilles ! Bouge ton cul et prends l’ascenseur de service… Les messieurs d’ici n’ont pas envie de voir ta gueule de déterré de trop près. Tu files le long des murs, comme d’hab. » 

Les rapports humains dans toute leur splendeur. Je ressentais encore un peu moins de scrupule à pleurer mon chien.

Pourtant, le travail qui m’attendait demandait que je maîtrise tout de moi-même : mes pensées et mes gestes. Suspendu à mes cordes, je descendrais de la terrasse pour laver les vitres du dernier étage. Ma femme avait trouvé, quand elle m’avait vu faire la première fois, que ça ressemblait à une danse, qu’il y avait de la beauté et de la souplesse. « Tu danses avec le ciel, Jerome ! » disait-elle — elle était la seule qui pouvait m’appeler ainsi avec grâce, pour les autres, j’étais de préférence Rome. Ceux qui ne m’aimaient pas ou me méprisaient m’appelaient Jer ou Jerjer pour la connotation sexuelle. Adolescent j’en étais arrivé à haïr mon père pour avoir anglicisé mon prénom, mais aujourd’hui ça m’était d’autant plus égal que Girolamo prêtait aussi à faire rire les mêmes individus. Aujourd’hui, je haïssais toujours mon père, mais pour d’autres raisons, de tout autres raisons.

Je ne m’attendais à rien, ce jour-là, à rien d’autre que la routine de chaque jour : des appartements vides ou des gens au boulot qui ne me verraient pas… Le plus dur serait bien entendu de voir les chiens s’animer, joueurs, furieux ou acariâtres de l’autre côté du vitrage.

J’étais tellement habitué à toutes les formes de luxe, du plus clinquant et rococo au plus chic, que je ne le remarquais plus. J’étais seul, après tout, je n’avais plus de regrets de ne pas pouvoir entourer ma princesse à moi des mêmes beautés.

Et quant à moi, il y avait longtemps que j’avais oublié les marbres blancs et les ors de notre villa italienne : ils ne m’avaient jamais apporté le bonheur quand j’étais petit.

Non, je ne m’attendais à rien qui sortît de l’ordinaire.

Pourtant, dès la troisième immense fenêtre, un spectacle répugnant me coupa un instant le souffle et me fit monter une nausée : deux hommes échevelés, pantalons sur les chevilles se faisaient faire une fellation par deux filles agenouillées et complètement dévêtues. 

Je n’étais ni prude, ni idiot, ni innocent, Caterina et moi avions nous-mêmes essayés pas mal de choses dans le domaine du sexe.

Non, ce qui me choquait, c’était que ces hommes, certainement « bien éduqués », ne prennent même pas la peine, par respect pour leur compagne, d’y mettre un minimum de formes. Cette scène disait qu’elles n’étaient que des machines, des poupées gonflables animées, en somme. Pas des êtres humains dignes d’un peu de décorum.

L’un d’entre eux lut sans doute ma désapprobation quand il me remarqua, car il m’adressa un doigt d’honneur et un regard furibond. Dans la lignée de ce que à quoi il s’abaissait, somme toute. Le plus étrange, c’est que j’avais l’impression d’avoir déjà vu ce type.

Je bâclai un peu le travail, chose que je ne fais jamais, pour passer au plus vite à la fenêtre suivante. Je déteste voir les hommes s’avilir en quelque manière que ce soit. Ce n’est pas digne de notre prétendue supériorité et cela confirme, précisément, que nous n’avons rien de quoi nous vanter la plupart du temps et je me passe bien du spectacle des laideurs morales en général. 

Mais ce sont sans doute des préjugés d’un autre siècle ? 

Quand je vis la photo du même bonhomme sur le présentoir d’un kiosque sur le chemin du retour cet après-midi-là. Je sus enfin que j’avais entrevu la vie privée édifiante d’une célébrité.

Tout s’expliquait.

* https://onelandmag.com/mods-rockers-montreal-histoire/


	2. Antagonismes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les choses empirent entre Jerome et Leonardo.

Le lundi suivant, je rentrais encore chez moi en priant stupidement que j’aie fait un mauvais rêve, que Mimi serait là pour m’accueillir, les babines retroussées dans son sourire de tous les retours de boulot. Je n’avais jamais eu auparavant de chien qui riait ainsi, pour manifester son plaisir de me retrouver. Encore l’une des choses qui la rendaient exceptionnelle.

La journée avait été plutôt pénible. L’une des lampes sous le rebord de la terrasse de la tour Vinci était cassée et à remplacer à plus de cent-cinquante mètres de hauteur pour que l’immeuble puisse offrir la vue somptueuse souhaitée. 

Il est vrai qu’il y avait des tours plus moches. Bien plus. Celle que j’habitais, au sud de Londres, en faisait partie.

Au beau milieu du boulot, le vent s’était mis à souffler en rafales et mon binôme, pris d’angoisse, s’était mis à se saouler de paroles — et me saouler par la même occasion — pour oublier que si les cordes, au-dessus de nous venaient s’enrouler autour de celles auxquelles nous étions suspendus, nos poulies seraient bloquées par les noeuds et nous resterions immobilisés là, jouets des intempéries, pour un temps indéterminé.

Mais en fin de compte, rien de cela n’avait eu lieu et nous nous en tirions avec un mal de tête dû à la logorrhée du pauvre Bono. Il devait ce surnom à sa ressemblance avec le chanteur Sonny Bono, du duo Sonny and Cher. À trois heures l’après-midi, nous remontâmes donc sur le toit sans encombre pour redescendre au sous-sol et regagner l’entreprise.

J’avais hâte de me délester du harnais et des jambières à l’entrepôt et me hâtai de défaire les sangles de mon casque, plus coupantes à cause de la pluie.

J’étais dans l’ascenseur, dos à la porte, quand je me sentis poussé contre la paroi par deux hommes hilares. Mon casque tomba au sol.

« Sorry, dit l’un des hommes, nous ne pouvions pas attendre le suivant.

Quand je me retournai pour récupérer mon casque, son sourire se figea :

— C’est vous ? dit-il entre les dents. Vous !

— Pardon, dis-je en tentant de me glisser entre lui et son compagnon. Je dois récupérer mon casque.

Mais l’autre homme l’avait entre les pieds :

— Tu vas nous présenter ? dit-il.

— Monsieur lave les vitres de la tour et n’a pas beaucoup aimé le spectacle de nos divertissements lundi dernier… Je me trompe ? 

Il me fixait droit dans les yeux, je n’avais aucune envie de les détourner :

— Non. En effet, j’ai trouvé la scène un peu dégoûtante pour une attaque de semaine… Vous permettez ? dis-je à l’autre homme, en me penchant pour récupérer ce foutu casque.

Mais il le serrait à présent entre les pieds et j’étais bien trop à l’étroit pour le lui arracher sans heurter personne au passage. Très honnêtement, je n’avais aucune envie d’aggraver les choses et de prolonger ainsi une journée si peu engageante. Vinci continuait, ignorant le problème :

— Alors ainsi, en 1975, il se trouve encore des gars de votre âge pour jouer les pères-la-pudeur ? C’est renversant !

— Je n’aime aucune sorte de spectacle dégradant, Vinci. Et celui-là l’était autant pour vous deux que pour ces femmes.

— J’étais chez moi et n’étalais rien en place publique, je vous signale, mon brave.

— Alors vous trouvez que l’anonymat et la discrétion d’un lieu privé nous dégagent de toute considération morale ?

— Putain, mais qu’est-ce qu’il raconte, le cancrelat ? fit l’autre homme.

Vinci dit, cinglant :

— Épargnez-moi vos discours moralisateurs, réservez-les à ceux de votre espèce !

— De mon espèce… Serions-nous d’espèces différentes ? À moins bien sûr que vous n’admettiez enfin être plus proche du primate et dans ce cas, tout s’explique ! »

Moi aussi je peux être arrogant, à l’occasion, mon père m’a dressé à l’être dans mon enfance et je tenais à le lui faire savoir.

Je voyais qu’à présent sa tunique de luxe se soulevait à un rythme plus saccadé et ses joues s’empourpraient de colère, mais j’osais espérer aussi un peu de honte.

La porte de l’ascenseur s’ouvrit sur le parking avant qu’il eût trouvé une réplique. L’autre homme sortit en donnant un coup de pied à mon casque, qui atterrit au milieu de la voie de passage des voitures, quatre mètres plus loin.

Vinci me retint par les bretelles de mon harnais. Il était fort et moi surpris et en déséquilibre. Il me plaqua à la paroi et me souffla au nez : « Nos espèces sont celles du décideur et de l’exécutant, monsieur X. C’est ça que vous êtes , de l’espèce des X qui font une foule et je prétends que votre morale petit peuple, vous la garderez pour d’autres. »

Je ne dis rien. J’en avais assez. Je me contentai de sourire en continuant à soutenir son regard.

Après tout, que dire à un mur ?

Je voulais rentrer chez moi et pour cela, atteindre la camionnette VW blanche de l’entreprise avant qu’elle ne parte pour le dépôt sans m’attendre.

Il me lâcha, avec une grimace de mépris, je récupérai mon casque et fis de grands signes à la camionnette, qui démarrait. Par bonheur, Stewart me vit dans le rétroviseur, freina et Bono m’ouvrit la porte.

Il y a des jours comme ça, tout le monde en connaît. Dans l’entrée de mon immeuble, Mrs Pitch m’attendait, une enveloppe à la main : « C’est la note du véto, Jem, il y avait tant de réclames au courrier que j’ai eu peur qu’elle se noie dedans. Elle observait ma réaction tandis que j’ouvrais la facture. Elle est salée ? demanda-t-elle.

— Plutôt, oui. Mais pas aussi dure à avaler que ce qui en est la cause.

— Allez, j’ai fait un pudding, tu viens en manger un bout, avec une bonne tasse de thé ?

— Volontiers ! J’ai besoin de me réconcilier avec l’espèce humaine. » dis-je en lui offrant mon bras.

Elle redressa ostensiblement toutes les rondeurs qui faisaient sa personne pour faire savoir qu’elle était fière d’être vue en ma compagnie et ça me fit rire.

C’est ce lundi-là que j’ai commencé à noter tout de mes journées banales, pour oublier que Caterina n’entendait plus le “Something“ des Beatles, qu’elle aimait tant et qui passait à la radio, que je mangeais mes cannellonis du takeaway dans leur ravier et que je ne les partagerais même plus avec Mimi.

À sept heures quart le soir, un coup de fil du directeur du personnel m’annonça que j’étais viré.

***

« Ce bâtard arrogant ! Tu l’as vu ? Tu l’as entendu ? Je vais t ‘en donner, moi, des primates ! Tom, cherche le nom de l’équipe chargée de la tour en ce moment, appelle son entreprise et passe-moi la direction. Merde, il va s’en souvenir de ce jour, tu peux en être sûr !

—Leo… Ce n’est pas un peu…

-La ferme, Tom ! »

Oh oui, j’étais hors de moi. J’aurais même attaqué mon ami de toujours s’il avait osé un mot de plus qui n’allait pas dans mon sens.

Pourquoi je ne digérais aucune critique ? Parce que rien n’était à critiquer.

J’étais un gars engagé malgré ce qu’attendaient de moi les gens de mon milieu. Je soutenais des causes justes. Financièrement, mais pas seulement : j’acceptais aussi de m’exprimer publiquement sur les sujets qui me tenaient à coeur : lutte contre le racisme, l’homophobie — la majorité à 16 ans, pour les homosexuels, puisque les hétérosexuels l’avaient déjà acquise, liberté de la presse. Toutes ces causes, je les faisais miennes.

Alors, qu’un foutu laveur de carreaux vînt s’en prendre à moi parce qu’il réprouvait mon mode de vie, non ! Hors de question.

D’ailleurs, j’avais plus important à traiter en ce moment. La grande expo de juillet approchait à grands pas, j’étais chargé de la déco de la salle de réception de la première du film “Tommy“ et j’avais un roman graphique en cours.

Tom décida de m’emmener faire un tour des boîtes que nous préférions pour me faire oublier tout ça et j’acceptai, mais la soirée ne me parut pas aussi réussie que d’habitude.

Je regagnai mon appart’ tout seul pour ne pas lui gâcher le plaisir et passai quelques-uns des films que je préférais…

Je mis de côté “La Planète des Singes“, pour éviter de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. 

Une petite voix ne cessait de susurrer dans ma tête que cet imbécile de Riario n’avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort et je ne voulais pas l’entendre.


	3. Paroles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome se voit obligé de chercher de l’aide et Leonardo s’exprime devant des étudiants.

Jerome dut se rende à l’évidence, il ne parvenait plus à gérer la déprime. Elle était là, tapie derrière la routine et l’amour de Mimi depuis six ans, depuis la mort de Caterina, mais aujourd’hui, il n’était plus responsable d‘aucune vie que la sienne et bien souvent, il préméditait une longue chute qui mettrait fin à la douleur permanente.

Il avait, du matin au soir, un poids sur le coeur et l’estomac et ne croyait ni à l’efficacité, ni à la pertinence des remèdes pharmaceutiques. Il ne voulait pas non plus embrumer sa conscience d’alcool ou de drogues et se méfiait de sa propension à la dépendance. Il se savait facilement accro aux choses qui lui plaisaient, au café, au sucre, au tabac. Il emportait même ses “Embassy“ là-haut, au bord du ciel, quand il travaillait encore.

Alors, l’heure de gloire du dernier recours avait sonné. La dépression remportait une victoire sur le solitarisme et l’obligeait à rompre avec une règle de vie qui lui dictait de ne pas se disperser dans des relations superficielles.

Hellen Pitch, qui avait traversé trois deuils entre le début de la guerre et 1963, lui avait à maintes reprises recommandé un groupe d’entraide qui, en dépit de son nom un peu bateau, l’avait bien aidée à s’en sortir. Les “Mourning Birds“ se rassemblaient dans une salle discrète de la High Street mise à leur disposition par la municipalité de Wimbledon.

Ce soir-là, un mois après son licenciement, il avait quitté son appartement de Colliers Wood de mauvaise grâce, mais poussé par un instinct de survie consolidé pendant toute son enfance et son adolescence par défi contre l’éducation destructrice de son père.

À présent, il voyait son reflet dans la vitre sale du métro et n’en retirait que du dépit. Son collier de barbe avait besoin des soins d’un barbier, ses cheveux noirs et drus étaient trop longs et une grande mèche retombait devant ses yeux éteints bordés de cernes. Il conclut qu’il paraissait dix ans de plus que les trente-quatre ans inscrits à son état-civil.

Il s’attarda quelque peu devant les affiches de l’Odeon. On annonçait “Tommy“, l’opéra-rock des Who qui attisait sa curiosité, mais il s’obligeait à bannir toute dépense superflue et tourna le dos à la tentation. Pressant le pas, il se trouva bien trop vite à son gré devant la porte d’une salle anonyme, sur laquelle une affiche banale « Mourning Birds » annonçait qu’il ne s’était trompé ni de lieu, ni de jour, ni d’heure.

Malgré la chaleur de cette soirée d’Avril, il remit sa veste par-dessus son T-Shirt “Queen“ par souci de politesse.  
La salle n’était pas bondée, mais pour Jerome Riario, trente personnes étaient une foule.

Une femme bonde, souriante, dans la quarantaine, vint au devant de lui, main tendue : « Je suis Laura, responsable des “Mourning Birds“ et animatrice du groupe du lundi… Vous devez être monsieur Riario ?

— Jerome, Jem ou Rome, selon les cas, dit-il, en serrant la main tendue.

Il passa une paume sur son front. Le chauffage devait être au maximum et la discussion animée entre tous ces gens en rajoutait à sa sensation de manque d’espace et d’air.

— Mettez-vous à l’aise, Jem, et venez prendre quelque chose.

Elle le guida par le bras vers la table de Formica rouge où se trouvaient les rafraîchissements. Un petit groupe y était agglutiné, il se scinda en deux pour les laisser passer.

Les gens lui souriaient, il leur rendit la politesse dans la mesure de ses capacités, avec quelques battements de paupières inconscients qui ne leur était pas vraiment destinés. Ils n’étaient que deux ensembles flous, comme toute foule l’est aux timides et les quelques mots prononcés lui passèrent au-dessus de la tête. Trop tôt pour enregistrer les paroles de ces anonymes.

Sensible à ce malaise des premiers contacts, Laura Cereta mit rapidement fin au rituel d’accueil et invita le groupe à prendre place en cercle, sur des chaises un peu inconfortables : « Aujourd’hui, nous accueillons un nouveau participant. Bienvenue, Jerome ! »

Comme de coutume dans ce genre d’atelier, les autres firent écho, puis Laura précisa à son adresse : « Lors des deux premières rencontres, vous pouvez vous contenter d’écouter , mais si vous décidez de prendre la parole, ce ne sera que mieux. Chacun va à présent se présenter succinctement en précisant la raison de sa présence ici et je vous demanderai de faire de même à la fin. »

Et voilà, il était à l’eau, un peu hagard dans ce cercle d’étrangers qui portaient la même détresse que la sienne. Il avait deviné que ça ressemblerait à cela, mais n’avait pas prévu que cette énumération de malheurs l’affecterait.

N’ayant jamais fréquenté beaucoup de gens, Jem se croyait imperméable au vécu d’autrui. Ce n’était manifestement pas le cas. Car venu son tour de s’exprimer, sa gorge lui faisait un mal de chien et il se sentait oppressé, en manque d’air.

Tous les regards étaient posés sur lui et il savait que dire, mais ne se sentait simplement plus la faculté de parler avec clarté.

« N’ayez crainte, Jerome, dit Laura : cela nous a fait cet effet-là à tous la première fois. C’est de l’empathie, et c’est ce dont nous avons le plus besoin ici.

— Je… Il était au bord du sanglot et se fâchait contre lui-même. Alors, il prit une grande inspiration et refit une tentative : je m’appelle Jerome Riario. J’ai perdu mon épouse il y a six ans. Après ça, j’ai vécu de routine et de l’amour pour un animal de compagnie. Il s’agita un peu sur son siège et croisa les jambes… Mimi. Mimi est morte il y a un mois et j’ai perdu mon job de cordiste très peu de temps après. Je ne parviens plus à gérer ça tout seul et une amie m’a conseillé de faire confiance à ce groupe… et voilà.

— Merci de cette confiance, Jerome, et dites-vous bien que comme l’indique le nom de notre association, nous sommes tous, comme vous, des oiseaux en deuil qui se heurtent aux vitres du passé. » dit Laura.

Après cela, Jem ne s’adressa plus au groupe mais écouta sans faillir les autres membres.

Oui, ils réapprenaient tous à voler.

***

« L’art ne peut pas être ce qu’il menace de devenir à part entière, une valeur sûre pour des gens fortunés, un accroissement financier. Les oeuvres d’art sont les véhicules de sensations et d’idées, c’est là leur seule légitimité dans l'absolu.

Quand un oeuvre d’art n’est acquise que comme un placement, cela équivaut à lui planter un coup de couteau dans la toile, à lui ôter toute substance. Autant encadrer un billet de banque et l’exposer à la National Gallery. 

Le jour où nous verrons ça, nous aurons perdu tout droit de revendiquer une âme ou, pour les non-croyants, un esprit. » conclut Leonardo.

La centaine d’étudiants se leva pour l’applaudir, il leur sourit, un peu goguenard, et se dit que deux d’entre eux, peut-être, étaient acquis à cette cause. C’était déjà ça. Il répéterait cette conférence dans toutes les écoles d’économie qui voudraient bien l’inviter, si seulement il convainquait deux étudiants à chaque fois.

Leonardo Vinci ne désespérait jamais. Deux convertis valaient mieux que pas un seul.

Il ne se faisait pas d’illusions non plus : il n’inverserait pas le cours des événements, il visait simplement la survie d’une espèce menacée, celle des véritables amateurs d’art. Car tout était en place pour les broyer. Le rouleau compresseur des media et de l’économie avançait de plus en plus vite et se faisait de plus en plus large. Il fallait à tout prix se saisir d’un maximum d’individus qui se trouvaient sur sa route pour les mettre à l’abri, dans le fossé, pour qu’ils transmettent à leurs gosses un autre culte que ceux des Disney et Mc Donald’s. 

Une jeune fille rousse et un blondinet aux cheveux d’ange s’approchèrent, elle enjouée, lui timide. Leo leur sourit avec son froncement de nez habituel : « Lequel de vous deux est étudiant ici ?

— Moi, dit le garçon, rougissant. Vanessa est mon amie et suit des cours de chant et de théâtre.

— Alors, jeune futur économiste, des objections à mon exposé ? dit Leo en rangeant quelques feuilles de notes dans son porte-documents.

— Je suis d’accord avec ce que vous avez dit. Il faut penser à entrer ans le monde de la finance et de la politique pour détourner un peu de leur pouvoir au bénéfice des arts. Tous les arts.

Leo lui posa un doigt sur le torse :

— Yessss ! Precisely ! Oh ! Tu me plais bien, jeune homme.

Il consulta sa montre : cinq heures. Il avait rendez-vous au restaurant avec son père et l’un de ses plus chiants amis à huit heures, ça lui laissait le temps :

— Allons prendre un verre ensemble !

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, ébahis, et sourirent à l’artiste de toutes leurs belles dents blanches et brillantes. Ils étaient partants, et plutôt deux fois qu’une.

La Mini Cooper n’en finissait pas d’être à la mode. Celle de Leo était rouge vermillon et peinte par ses soins des baisers qui avaient fait sa renommée en 1961 « Love Has No Gender » : une femme en embrassait une autre et un homme un autre homme. Il l’aimait, bien entendu et cela justifiait sa présence sur sa voiture, mais, Leo n’en étant pas à une contradiction près, il voyait aussi là un moyen de faire sa propre promotion. L’économie n’était donc pas que prédatrice, après tout ?

Ils prirent place dans la petite bombe de feu et parcoururent les rues encombrées de la ville à une vitesse peu raisonnable et suivant le code de la route du conducteur. Leonardo conduisait en effet comme il vivait, selon ses propres règles. Il n’hésitait pas à dépasser un véhicule par la gauche, montait sur le trottoir si cela lui faisait gagner une place dans une file et expliquait à Nico que l’Angleterre s’étouffait depuis des siècles à force d’autodiscipline, ce qui faisait d’elle l’une des nations les plus castratrices au monde.

« Mais, essaya encore Nico, la musique pop, les fringues… Enfin ! Combien de pays peuvent se vanter d’avoir un groupe qui fait un énorme pied-de-nez aux convenances en se baptisant "Queen" !

Leo fit la grimace :

— Ouch ! Aucun pays de bon goût ne se vanterait d’avoir un groupe comme Queen ou les Bay City Rollers et toute leur clique, gamin…" 

Nico se renfrogna un peu, ce qui fit sourire Leo dans le rétroviseur.

Il se gara à deux pas du Shelter, l’un de ses pubs préférés à Paddington.

Alors qu’ils descendaient, un agent vint leur dire poliment : « Désolé, des travaux de rétablissement de l’électricité sont en cours là-haut, on ne peut pas se garer ici pour le moment. » Il pointa du doigt en direction d’une haute façade ou un gars suspendu à ses cordes réparait un contact dans un coffret de distribution électrique.

Leo regarda la scène, un instant fasciné, puis reprit place au volant en grommelant des jurons incompréhensibles en italien… Intraduisibles aussi.

Les deux jeunes se dirent qu’ils n’en étaient sans doute pas au bout de leur surprise en sa compagnie.


	4. Cauchemars.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les nuits de Jerome et Leonardo sont assez agitées. Jerome trouve un boulot et Leo une obsession.

Caterina tombe. Je la retiens de justesse par le la bande de boutonnage de son chemisier blanc orné de petits bouquets de mimosas. En dessous, les quelque cinquante-sept mètres de la Torre Volognana du Bargello de Florence, la tour des exécutions. Ses yeux sont exorbités de terreur et ses lèvres blanches et muettes forment les mots « aide-moi ». Quelqu’un à l’entrepôt a dû exposer mon harnais à la chaux ou aux vapeurs acides car les sangles s’effritent comme du vieux caoutchouc desséché. Les cordes elles-mêmes se transforment en fils de laiton pour mieux me couper la taille et les épaules. Ma combinaison se déchire et les liens entaillent ma chair de tout mon poids. Le sang coule et des gouttes éclaboussent le visage de ma femme, tandis qu’au-dessus de moi la voix de mon père m’insulte en riant. Le visage de Caterina se brouille alors que j’arrive en bout de souffle et ce n’est plus elle que je tiens par son vêtement, mais Bono et sa bonne bouille ronde. Il crie que la lampe se détache et m’insulte, lui aussi, puis tombe en emportant mon bras scié par le fil qui me retient.

Je me réveille en sursaut, en sanglots de désespoir. Mes draps sont trempés de sueur et mon appartement me semble étranger, dans la lueur glauque de l’éclairage de rue.

***

Cette bande de petits cons, qui rient aux éclats ! Sans doute encore une des blagues potaches de Tom. Je suis sur l’estrade de l’auditorium, les coutures de mon pantalon ont lâché sans raison, de la taille à l’entrejambe. Je suis tout nu, le pantalon sur les chevilles et tout le matériel à l’air. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi humilié de toute ma vie. Le jeune Nico, ange écarlate d’hilarité, crie que pour l’amour de l’art il faut trancher net tout ce qui dépasse et mon père surgit de derrière le claustra pour me battre comme quand j’étais môme, à coups de poings dans les flancs. Il crie qu’il a toujours su que j’étais un bon à rien et la honte des Vinci, qu’un jour, on me croisera dans la rue en train de collecter les sacs poubelles. Tom descend à son tour des gradins en riant à s’en faire péter les zygomatiques. Il porte la tenue de scène d’Arlequin de ce paon de Freddie Mercury et vient me poser une couronne sur la tête. Enragé, j’envoie la chose valdinguer dans l’allée du parking de la tour Vinci. Concert de klaxons. Les automobilistes sortent de leur véhicule et s’avancent vers moi, menaçants. Je m’enfuis, trébuche dans mon jean et tombe à plat ventre, souffle coupé.

Je me réveille en sursaut, en sanglots de honte. Mes draps sont trempés de sueur et mon appartement me semble étranger, dans la lueur glauque de l’éclairage de rue.

***

L’homme chargé du recrutement me regardait de la tête aux pieds, dubitatif : « Je ne vous vois pas porter des sacs de cinquante kilos à longueur de journées, vous m’avez l’air bien frêle, mon gars pour ce genre de job.

— J’ai de l’entraînement. Je pratique la lutte depuis des années. Mettez-moi à l’épreuve.

— De la lutte, hein ? Il grimaça et hocha la tête, incrédule. Ôte-moi un peu ton T-shirt de tafiotte que je voie ça !

Le feu aux joues, j’obéis. J’avais besoin de ce job. Des factures impayées s’accumulaient, j’étais à deux doigts de me retrouver à la rue. Pas question que mon orgueil réclame son dû en ce moment. 

— Ah, oui… tout de même ! Il n’y paraît pas avec tes fringues, dit l’homme. Il but une gorgée de bière au goulot et sourit :

il est vrai que vous prenez soin de vous, la plupart du temps, vous autres… Va pour un essai d’une semaine. Si tu fais l’affaire, on te donnera le boulot et si tu ne fais pas d’histoires, tu pourrais même le conserver un bon bout de temps… »

Il me posa les questions habituelles, celles que posent tous les employeurs, mais les agrémenta d’allusions homophobes multiples, que je laissai passer à grand peine. J’avais encore à l’oreille les paroles de Raoul, l’un des hommes du groupe Mourning Birds qui venait de perde son compagnon de longue date et ce dénigrement trop commun des homosexuels m’était encore plus insupportable aujourd’hui.

Je me maîtrisai en me répétant que pour en faire une obsession à ce point, le pauvre gars devant moi devait être sacrément travaillé par la question, probablement refoulé et donc plus à plaindre qu’à blâmer… enfin, c’est ce dont je tentais de me convaincre pour éviter un mot malheureux.

La bonne nouvelle c’était que je commençais dès le lendemain et que je toucherais ma première paye dans une semaine et chaque semaine après cela.

Quelque part dans ma tête, tandis que je sortais de l'entretien, mon père ricanait : « Belle promotion, Riario ! Le Comte de Forli va transbahuter des sacs de charbon chaque jour de la semaine… Ça vaudrait bien une une du Daily Mirror ! »

Mais là-bas, dans sa villa romaine, il n’en apprendrait rien.

Dommage. 

***

J’avais envie de tordre le cou à Tom, qui était pris d’un fou rire irrépressible au récit de mon rêve et qui, par-dessus le marché, une fois remis de son hilarité, se payait le culot de commenter : « L’émeraude glaciale de tes beaux yeux me transperce le coeur, Leo... Arrête de prendre ça au sérieux, ce n’est qu’un rêve, bon sang !

Cela ne me déridait pas, c’était trop vivace encore :

— Ça va me poursuivre à chaque fois que je devrai m’exprimer en public : soit la gêne et plus tard sans doute le fou rire, comme toi !

— Oh, ça, ça m’étonnerait, dit-il en me tendant une clope qu’il avait allumée pour moi, comme un calumet de la paix.

— Puis-je demander à ton omniscience pourquoi ? dis-je en la prenant.

— Parce que tu es incapable de la moindre autodérision, mon bon Leo.

— C’est faux !

— C’est vrai ! Cite-moi une seule fois où tu t’es moqué de toi-même, d’une boulette que tu as faite, d’un mot mal choisi, d’une maladresse…. ?

Il me fixait, du marron pétillant, moqueur, rebelle, de son regard.

Pourquoi n’avais-je jamais dessiné cet regard-là, été hanté par lui, alors que depuis plus d’un mois je tentais en vain de reproduire au fusain un regard que j’avais croisé, sans doute dans une foule, peut-être dans une disco ou lors d’un vernissage ?

Il se méprit sur mon absence :

— Ah ! Tu vois bien ?

— Je ne cherchais pas… Mais il doit bien y avoir des exemples. Qu’importe. Oublions tout ça. Il faut que je rejoigne mon père dans son bureau du Vinci, il veut me parler et je ne suis pas trop sûr d’avoir envie de découvrir ce qu’il a à me dire.

— Putain, Leo, depuis le temps… Pourquoi tu n’envoies pas ce salopard aux quatre cents diables une fois pour toutes ? Tu ne dépends plus de lui pour bien vivre, tu peux t’offrir ce que tu veux et aujourd’hui, plus personne ne pense à la banque quand on dit “Vinci“. Ce qui vient en premier, c’est Leonardo, pas Pierro !

— Je n’en sais rien… j’ai la vague impression qu’il me réserve des surprises, de bonnes surprises à l’avenir. Je m’accroche à cette intuition depuis toujours, en tout cas, depuis que je sais que je ne retrouverai sans doute jamais ma mère.

— Ouais, ben, rêve toujours, ça ne coûte pas cher !

J’écrasai ma cigarette et me levai, fis signe à la petite serveuse du Shelter et dis à Tom :

— Retrouve-moi à cinq heures à l’appart’, on discutera du programme de la soirée.

Il haussa plusieurs fois les sourcils et posa une main sur la mienne :

— On pourrait peut-être utiliser ce temps-là à autre chose ?

Je ris :

— Pas aujourd’hui, Tom, ton costume d’Arlequin risquerait de ressurgir au plus mauvais moment ! »

Il rit et m’envoya un baiser du bout des doigts.

En sortant du pub, je me demandai quel genre de gars je serais devenu si je ne l’avais jamais rencontré.


	5. Accalmie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome se découvre un nouveau talent. Léo rend visite à sa nurse d’autrefois.

« J’ai trouvé du travail, annonça Jerome à l’assemblée des Mourning Birds ce soir-là. Rien de bien gratifiant, mais un job utile tout de même et qui me permettra de remonter la pente d’un point de vue financier.

Il souriait, pour la première fois lors d’une déclaration d’échanges.

— Qu’est-ce qui serait un job gratifiant, pour toi, Jem ? demanda Laura.

— D’un point de vue général, quelque chose qui ferait du bien aux gens, surtout aux enfants ou aux personnes âgées, je pense. Les adolescents et les adultes ont le pouvoir et les opportunités que n’ont pas ces deux catégories d’âge. D’un point de vue purement personnel, ce serait un travail qui m’apprendrait de nouvelles choses ou m’obligerait à me montrer créatif.

— Un métier artistique ?

L’expression de Jem se figea un court instant en une mimique de réprobation. Il se mit à gratter le dessus de sa main gauche, ce qui, avait remarqué Laura, était signe d’agacement ou de réflexion.

— Je ne crois pas… enfin… seulement dans le domaine de la musique peut-être, du chant.

— Pourquoi ne pas tenter l’aventure ?

Il rougit :

— Je ne suis pas très détendu en public comme vous l’avez sûrement constaté lors de mes premières participations, dit-il avec un regard à la ronde par dessous sa longue frange corbeau.

— Max et moi, on faisait partie d’un petit groupe, intervint Raoul, l’homme qui venait de perdre son compagnon. Je peux te dire que c’est la formule idéale contre la timidité. Dans un groupe, tu vois, tu te sens porté par tes potes, comme chanteur : ils sont derrière toit au propre comme au figuré… Je vous inviterai tous, un de ces jours… quand nous aurons trouvé un nouveau chanteur.

— Pourquoi ne pas auditionner Jem ? suggéra Clarice, une grande brune distinguée, elle-même organisatrice de manifestations culturelles.

— Je n’ai rien contre ça, au contraire, dit Raoul, mais je ne voudrais pas que Jem se sente obligé d’accepter..

Clarice se tourna vers Jerome :

— Vas- y ! Ça ne coûte rien d’essayer !

Rien dans l’attitude ou sur les traits du principal concerné ne disait “non“.

— Quel genre de musique avez-vous choisi, Raoul ? demanda Laura. Moi, je le sais, mais les plus nouveaux parmi nous l’ignorent encore.

— Plutôt folk en général.

— Ça te plairait, Jem ?

— Ma voix ne se prête pas à grand chose d’autre que le folk ou le rock : je chante comme je parle, avec des gravillons dans le gosier… juste un peu plus gros quand je chante, je pense.

— J’aimerais tellement entendre ça ! » dit une dame plus âgée, vous avez une voix absolument envoûtante, Jerome.

Il rougit, serra les lèvres à quelques reprises et la remercia d’un signe de tête et d’un demi-sourire de côté.

C’est comme ça qu’il se retrouva à chanter « With A Little Help From My Friends », version Joe Cocker… Plus approprié que cette chanson, il n’y avait pas.

Il eut peur du silence qui suivit. Étaient-ils déçus, navrés, gênés d’avoir envie de le huer alors que la sympathie le leur interdisait ?

Rien de tout cela bien sûr. Simplement, le thème de la chanson, la mélodie et la voix de Jem avaient touché tous les Mourning Birds.

La dame âgée essuya une larme, les autres applaudirent et félicitèrent, heureux pour lui de cette petite victoire sur sa timidité, et Raoul décida qu’une autre audition était inutile. Il l’invita à rencontrer ses autres amis musiciens au Wimpy dès le lendemain :

« Si c’est toi qui prends la relève de Max, j’ai à nouveau envie de signer de futurs engagements. »

***

C’est un miracle, d’avoir retrouvé mon regard. Mais un miracle qui ne me servira pas beaucoup, parce qu’évidemment, le gars ne veut pas poser pour moi. Je suis confiant en moi-même, trop diront certains, mais pas au point d’espérer encore.

Ça s’est passé comme ça : hier, comme chaque treize juin, je me suis rendu chez Carolyn, ma nurse, dans la banlieue ouest. C’était son anniversaire.

Je n’oublie jamais l’anniversaire de Carolyn. Je ne pourrais pas énumérer le nombre de fois où elle m’a épargné une dérouillée quand j’étais môme, en m’éloignant de mon père sous toutes sortes de prétextes. Je lui dois bien ça.

Ce n’est pas une visite très distrayante. En dehors du plaisir de la revoir, rien ne m’attire chez elle. Elle habite une vieille bicoque dans un quartier ouvrier où chaque façade est identique à la précédente et à la suivante et où seuls varient les ornements de mauvais goût exhibés aux bow-windows. Tout ça dans une enfilade à rêver de suicide.

Quand nous avons une fois de plus revisité les anecdotes du passé, elle ne me parle plus que de ses quatre enfants et trois petits-enfants et ça aussi, ça ressemble au chemin du purgatoire.

Mais, encore une fois, je lui dois au moins ça.

Il était quatre heures, je venais, comme chaque année, pour le thé.

Déjà, pas de bol, ma place habituelle était prise, je dus garer ma mini à vingt mètres de sa porte. Ça me contrariait. Très modérément, mais tout de même.

Le gars qui vidait ses foutus sacs de charbon par le soupirail soulevait une poussière de mineur et je dus attendre qu’il veuille bien se rendre compte de ma présence et de ma volonté de passer devant lui.

Enfin, il réalisa la situation, leva les yeux et… Bingo ! Le regard ! Celui que je voulais à tout prix dessiner puis peindre… Enfin, peut-être pas avec cette ardeur furibonde tout de même.

« Ça vous casserait une jambe de faire un détour ? me dit-il, entre les dents.

— Je… Mon amie habite ici, dis-je, un rien sonné par cet abord.

Cela sembla l’amuser. Il sourit — un flash blanc dans sa face toute noire— et dit, le sarcasme flamboyant :

— Vous ne me reconnaissez pas, hein ?

— Je… vos yeux et maintenant votre voix me disent quelque chose….

— Ah ! Heureuse élite qui joue aux billes avec le menu fretin et l’oublie tout aussi vite ! dit-il, un peu théâtral. Puis, menaçant : Passez, Vinci, avant que ne me prenne l’envie de vous verser un sac entier sur le dos.

— Vous ne le feriez pas deux fois, je vous…

C’est là que la lumière se fit dans mes souvenirs.

— Vous me feriez virer, poursuivit-il pour moi.

— Je… Non. Je ne m’acharnerais pas à ce point, Riario et je peux même ajouter que je ne suis pas très fier de l’avoir fait la première fois… Je n’ose même plus vous demander ce que j’ai en tête depuis deux mois, à présent.

— Non. Ne me demandez rien. Vous n’êtes pas le genre de personne à qui j’accorderais quoi que ce soit.

Je ravalai mon orgueil. Ces yeux, ils étaient devenus une obsession, cela valait bien un sacrifice de ma fierté, une forte dose d’humilité pour retrouver la paix :

— C’est dommage. J’aurais aimé faire votre portrait. Je vous l’aurais demandé, sans ce pitoyable différend.

Il me tourna à demi le dos pour saisir un sac sur son camion :

— Vous trouverez aisément quelqu’un d’autre, l’artiste. Des tas de gens donneraient beaucoup d’argent pour être votre modèle.

— Ils n’ont pas votre regard.

De surprise, il reposa son sac et me dévisagea, incrédule :

— Attendez… Vous êtes en train de me draguer, là ?

— Je… Non… enfin, vous êtes plutôt vachement attirant, c’est sûr, mais… Ce n’est pas ça. Écoutez, c’est juste un truc d’artiste, vous voyez : il y a des choses qu’on ressent le besoin de peindre, auxquelles nulle autre ne peut être comparée… En somme, je suis en train de faire la cour à votre regard. Je le veux sur ma toile parce que j’en ai marre qu’il soit à tout bout de champ derrière mes paupières…

Il me regardait bouche bée et je me rendais cruellement compte du ridicule de ma situation. Je le lui dis :

— Bon. Je sais. Je sais que je parais ridicule… Mais ce n’est pas comme si c’était une première fois pour vous, hein ?

— La première fois, vous n’étiez pas ridicule, vous étiez méprisable. Ce n’est pas la même chose : le ridicule, nous y avons tous droit malgré nous à un moment ou l’autre, mais la bassesse… La bassesse résulte plus souvent d’un choix.

— Ou de l’inconscience… Me concèderez-vous au moins ça ?

Il me regarda longtemps, intense, comme d’habitude, apparemment, et fit “oui“ de la tête :

— Oui, je peux concevoir ça.

— Me pardonnerez-vous ?

— Je ne suis pas celui qui détient ce pouvoir, Monsieur Vinci, vous êtes seul aux commandes de votre morale, comme chacun d’entre-nous. 

— Vous accepterez de me prêter vos yeux ?

Il rit :

— Pour voir le monde à travers eux ? Quand vous voulez. Pour l’une de vos toiles ? Sans doute jamais. »

Il reprit son sac d’une main et , de l’autre, me fit signe de passer.

Je le saluai d’un signe de tête et et sonnai à la porte de Carolyn, un peu groggy et très déçu.

Au moment où j’écris, je sais que quelque chose m’échappe, une chose de valeur, digne d’être saisie, mais je ne parviens pas à lui donner un nom.

Il y a, derrière l’échange que je viens de raconter, le moment décisif d’une révélation, j’en suis certain. 

Pour faire plus simple, ça ressemble à ces occasions où vous avez sur le bout de la langue un nom que vous cherchez. C’est frustrant, ça vous paraît essentiel et urgent, mais rien ne vous aide à le trouver. Il faut s’en remettre au hasard.

Au bout du compte, le nom vous revient tôt ou tard, alors que vous avez renoncé à torturer votre mémoire (et bien souvent votre entourage).

Mais ça peut aussi tourner à l’idée-fixe.


	6. Deux invitations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comme d’habitude, il y avait un monde fou. Le costume gris-perle, écharpe de soie multicolore, de Leo volait d’un coin à l’autre de la grande salle comme un vent tourbillonnant. Il fallait saluer et remercier tous ces gens qui s’étaient déplacés sans trop s’attarder, pour n’en négliger aucun. À six heures et demie, l’artiste était déjà ivre de paroles, les siennes et celles de ses invités, d’excitation aussi. Le plaisir de révéler ses toiles était intact après dix ans de célébrité.

The Royal Academy Of Arts

with

Leonardo Vinci

present

WASTED LAYERS 

Opening July 15 1975 at 6 p.m

Exhibition will run from July 15 to September 15 1975

« J’espère ardemment votre présence ET… je serai décemment vêtu. »

Jerome sourit en découvrant cette invitation humoristique. Ce gars-là avait de la suite dans les idées, à n’en pas douter .  
Il se servit un café sans quitter le carton des yeux. 

Irait-il ? Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Il ne ressentait plus de rancune, ni même d’amertume. L’épisode était clos et les Mourning Birds, ainsi que son nouveau hobby avaient mis du baume sur les brûlures de toutes sortes. Il se sentait plus fort et avait retrouvé l’entrain nécessaire.

Et puis, il y avait cette curiosité, aussi. Vinci avait dit quelque chose au cours de leur brève discussion qui l’avait fait réfléchir. « Ou de l’inconscience… Me concéderez-vous au moins ça ? » Il avait conclu de ses réflexions, que oui, il pouvait concevoir qu’un gamin rebelle et nanti pût oublier certaines réalités et grandir en se croyant maître du monde. La richesse faisait cela. Sans la tyrannie du sens de l’honneur que lui-même avait développée trop précocement, s’interdisant presque toute frivolité, il aurait pu tomber dans le même travers. 

Mais personne ne lui avait jamais permis de quitter les rails de la discipline, à aucun stade de sa jeunesse. Cela avait fait de lui un homme beaucoup trop sérieux et réservé sans doute. Il commençait juste à donner du mou à ses cordes depuis q’il avait rencontré Laura et sa bande et les gars du petit groupe amateur, les “Weirdos“ (zigoto)— le nom du groupe à lui seul était déjà un pas vers un laisser-aller qu’il ne se serait jamais permis auparavant. Non, jamais il ne se serait autorisé à faire partie d’un groupe portant un nom pareil !

Cependant, c’était la curiosité qui l’emportait sur tout cela.

« Avoue que le titre de l’expo t’intrigue… “Wasted Layers“… qu’est-ce qui se cache derrière ces “épaisseurs perdues“ ? Et que pourrais-tu découvrir d’autre de cette fripouille de peintre ? Il y a sûrement, c’est vrai, une autre dimension au bonhomme, un niveau perdu ou gâché… Même si son expo ne va certainement pas jusqu’à l’autocritique ou l’autodérision, n’en demandons pas trop ! D’ailleurs, toi-même, es-tu capable de regarder en face, les yeux dans les yeux, celui que les autres voient ? »

Le réveil sonna. Temps de se mettre en route pour le Golden Cross, le pub où ils jouaient ce soir, non loin de Piccadilly Circus.

Avant de refermer la porte, il jeta encore un regard au carton d’invitation, là-bas, sur la table.

“Et je serai décemment vêtu“ ! 

Il en sourit encore.

***

Comme d’habitude, il y avait un monde fou. Le costume gris-perle, écharpe de soie multicolore, de Leo volait d’un coin à l’autre de la grande salle comme un vent tourbillonnant. Il fallait saluer et remercier tous ces gens qui s’étaient déplacés sans trop s’attarder, pour n’en négliger aucun. À six heures et demie, l’artiste était déjà ivre de paroles, les siennes et celles de ses invités, d’excitation aussi. Le plaisir de révéler ses toiles était intact après dix ans de célébrité. 

La fierté et l’anxiété se partageaient la première place. Ses oeuvres allaient-elles provoquer quelque chose ?

Il ne s’attendait à rien de bien original comme critique de la part des “huiles“ et des invités de la jet-set, mais l’opinion des autres artistes lui importait, qu’elle soit négative ou positive. Il ne voulait pas de creuses louanges, simplement, si l’on peut dire, car ce n’était pas si simple, une réaction brute, primale. S’il échouait à en provoquer une, cela voudrait dire que cette expo ne valait rien.

Tom lui donna un coup de coude avant de filer vers le buffet :

« La dame te demande combien de temps tu as travaillé à cette expo, Leo.

Il refit surface :

— Pardon, Lady Clarice, il arrive toujours un moment où je suis quelque peu absent, lors des vernissages… Un an et deux mois. J’ai attaqué ma première toile en mai de l’année dernière.

— Laquelle est-ce ? voulut savoir la dame.

Il ouvrit son catalogue et trouva tout de suite la photo qu’il cherchait :

— Celle-ci, Flesh… 

— Est-ce que je l’interprète correctement si je conclus que les hommes perdent de leur matière, la chair, et n’ont plus que le superficiel sur leur ossature ?

— Tout à fait ! C’était l‘intention, en effet.

— Je comprends pourquoi votre palette est si sombre, jeune homme… Et je ne suis pas loin d’être entièrement d’accord avec ça ! À ce moment, elle repéra quelqu’un dans l’assemblée, l’homme lui sourit et fit un signe discret : Jerome ! Quelle bonne surprise !

Il vint plus près et l’embrassa sur la joue :

— Bonsoir, Clarice ! Je suis très heureux de vous trouver ici.

— Vous… Vous vous connaissez ? Leo avait du mal à gérer cette double surprise. Je n’osais pas espérer votre venue, monsieur Riario, ajouta-t-il.

— Cela ne m’étonne guère, monsieur Vinci, vous ne connaissez pas ce niveau de ma personnalité, dirais-je, sourit Jem, sarcastique.

— Jerome et moi faisons partie d’un même groupe de discussion, dit Clarice, c’est un artiste qui s’ignore… n’est-ce pas, Jem ?

— C’est un bien grand mot, je ne fais que chantonner.

— Ne sois pas modeste, ta voix tirerait les larmes aux pierres… Je n’ai pas oublié votre dernier concert… Mais je dois vous quitter, mon mari me fait des signes discrets mais désespérés… vous savez combien il redoute les vernissage, Leonardo…

— Merci à vous deux d’être venus ! dit le peintre, sans plus savoir à présent si le baise-main était vraiment requis.

Elle le tira de cet embarras en l’embrassant, comme Jem, et se faufila en direction de son mari.

— Alors vous êtes venu ! sourit-il à l’adresse de Jerome.

— Le libellé de votre invitation m’a fait sourire… Et puis, je vous fais un aveu, je suis terriblement curieux de beaucoup de choses.

— Lady Marley a l’air de bien vous aimer en tout cas.

Jerome dissimula dans une mimique la surprise que lui valait ce titre :

— Notre groupe de discussion est basé sur la sympathie, nous avons toujours grand plaisir à nous rencontrer tous… Dites-moi, vous devez être comblé : quelle foule ! ajouta-t-il avec un regard circulaire.

— C’est souvent le cas… Mais tous ne sont pas là pour voir mes peintures, évidemment, loin de là… Pour certains, un vernissage est aussi un peu un groupe de discussion.

— Hm ! J’imagine. L’inconvénient, c’est qu’on a beaucoup de mal à se poser devant une oeuvre aussi longtemps que souhaitable.

Leo piétinait maintenant d’un pied sur l’autre, mal à l’aise. Il ne savait comment exprimer ce qu’il avait à dire et savait pourtant que l’occasion ne se représenterait peut-être plus :

— Je…

Tom surgit de nulle part à ce moment précis :

— Holy fucking shit ! C’est vous ? 

— Moi-même… Mais pas de casque à malmener, cette fois, j’en ai bien peur ! dit Jem en mettant ce qu’il fallait de défi dans son regard.

— Leo, qu’est-ce qu’il fait ici ?

— Jerome est mon invité. Une objection, Tom ?

— Jerome, hein ? Il dévisagea son vis-à-vis et comprit : merde ! Les yeux ! C’était lui, le fameux regard ?

— Je crois que je vais vous laisser un instant, dit Jem, très gêné.

Leo le retint par le bras :

— Non ! Attendez… Je dois vous demander un service et je sais que je n’en aurai peut-être plus l’occasion…

— Pour le portrait, c’est non, l’artiste…. je crois vous l’avoir déjà dit.

— Oui, et j’ai bien reçu le message, mais… je…

— Vous connaissez le “Guelfi e Ghibellini“ ?

— Ou… Oui. Le restaurant florentin de Mayfair ?

— Invitez-moi, ce sera votre pénitence, puisque vous semblez y tenir.

Leonardo rit :

— Vous aviez raison, tout à l’heure : il y a des niveaux à explorer chez vous, monsieur Riario ! Ce sera avec plaisir, et merci. Le vernissage touchera à sa fin dans une demi-heure… Vous m’attendez ?

— Je vais tenter de voir quelques unes de vos peintures en attendant.

— Il faudra que vous reveniez, je ferai un tour complet avec vous… Ne partez pas, hein ?

— Pour rien au monde : il y a des lustres que je n’ai plus mis les pieds dans ce restaurant !

— Tu as perdu la boule, hein ? s'exclama Tom quand il fut parti. En quel honneur est-ce que tu rampes devant ce tâcheron ? Pour ses beaux yeux ?

— Je l’ai fait virer de son boulot, je te rappelle, je lui dois beaucoup plus q’un restau, si tu veux mon avis !

— Ouais, ben, si tu m’avais écouté à l’époque, tu ne l’aurais pas fait et tu n’en serais pas à lui faire des salamalecs !

— Il m’intéresse. Il semble cultivé et je me demande pourquoi il se contente de boulots aussi ingrats que livreur de charbon.

— Ah ! Parce qu’il livre du charbon, maintenant ? Ton ascension sociale ne cesse de m’étourdir, Vinci !

— La ferme, Tom ! »

Leo vola vers un autre groupe d’invités. Tom quitta les lieux.

Son premier instinct eût été d’aller dire un mot à cette merde de Riario, mais il savait qu’une fois là, tout serait possible et surtout l’esclandre et la baston. 

Il valait mieux aller prendre une bonne cuite au Shelter.


	7. Notoriété.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jem et Leo ont passé une très belle soirée... mais le beau a un prix, en général.

J’ai passé une excellente soirée. Je n’osais l’espérer. J’étais très curieux, oui, mais je n’en attendais pas autant.

Leonardo Vinci n’est pas l’être creux que j’avais cru au premier abord. Dans la conversation, il n’est jamais le héros de ses récits, tous les personnages et événements ne tendent pas à démonter combien il est génial. Bien sûr, li peut se montrer arrogant et très désinvolte, mais certaines causes lui tiennent à coeur et il cherche de quelle manière il pourrait dévoyer la course effrénée de la société vers le tout paraître et le tout acheter. 

Son enfance n’a pas été des plus heureuses, elle a été marquée, comme la mienne, par l’absence d’une mère. La sienne a disparu quand il était très petit, la mienne est morte sans que j’aie jamais eu la chance de la connaître — l’un des premiers coups tordus de mon père.

S’il s’est accroché à l’amitié d’un Tommaso Masini, qui pourrait le lui reprocher ? Pas moi, qui ai fait de même avec Caterina dès l’instant où nous nous sommes rencontrés pour nos fiançailles diplomatiques. Nous avions douze ans, notre mariage était déjà scellé.

Leonardo, à défaut de clairvoyance en ce qui concerne les réalités du quotidien, est très ouvert aux opinions des autres. Il ne semble rejeter d’emblée que la bêtise, mais veut bien écouter tout le reste. C’est quelque chose que je respecte, moi qui ai mes préjugés et mes blocages.

Quant à son comportement déplorable du premier jour où je l’ai vu, il l’explique un peu par le manque de respect de soi dont font preuve les garçons et les filles que Tommaso et lui vont "pêcher" en boîte, pour reprendre son expression.

Il trouve, et il peut-être raison, que je tombe dans l’excès inverse en idéalisant les gens. À ses yeux, j’accorde trop d’attention à l’honneur, à ce que les gens pourraient voir comme une insulte : « Ils ont de quoi se défendre, bon sang, Jerome, autant que vous et moi. Inutile de les traiter comme des princesses au petit pois. » dit-il.

Pour évoquer des choses plus prosaïques, le restaurant était bien tel que je me le rappelais : doucement luxueux, intime et accueillant. La nourriture et les vins au maximum de la qualité : des produits naturels, des épices et huiles importées d’Italie. C’était comme un rêve devenu réalité et Leonardo a confirmé cette évaluation.

Il voudrait que nous recommencions l’expérience, mais pour moi, une deuxième fois ressemblerait trop à un rendez-vous galant. Je ne veux pas de ce genre de relation entre nous. Malgré la beauté de son rire et de ses yeux émeraude, malgré l’énergie qu’il transmet, je ne suis pas prêt pour cela. Je ne veux aimer personne d’amour pour l’instant. Peut-être plus jamais d’ailleurs.

Nos devons nous revoir cette semaine encore pour la découverte personnalisée de son exposition et il viendra au Golden Cross un de ces soirs pour écouter ma bande de Weirdos.

Je suis heureux d’avoir lancé ce défi-restaurant. Je peux dire que nous sommes à présent pleinement réconciliés.

J’aimerais même que nous devenions amis.

***

Il faut que je note un max de choses, pour me rappeler cette soirée du quinze juillet.

Ce gars est un mystère sur pattes, Leo… Peut-être que tu oublieras ça, quand tu te reliras, mais je te jure, c’est ton impression aujourd’hui. C’est ça que je me suis dit, ébloui, à la fin de la soirée.

Tu l’imagines mal à l’aise dans un restaurant tel que le Guelfi ?

T’as tout faux, mon pote.

La classe et les bonnes manières semblent cousues sur lui, mais sans éclabousser tout le monde, en toute retenue.

Il m’a rappelé quels couverts utiliser, a choisi les vins sans l’ombre d’une hésitation en tenant compte de nos menus respectifs et le sommelier l’en a même félicité. Et tu sais sûrement que les sommeliers des restaurants de cet acabit n’ont pas la louange facile, loin s’en faut.

Cet homme n’est pas issu du monde dans lequel il vit maintenant, c’est certain. D’ailleurs, il l’a plus ou moins confirmé en laissant échapper quelque chose sur la villa de son père, à Rome. Les plombiers n’ont pas de villa à Rome, Leo, rappelle-toi ça, si jamais tu t’es laissé endormir par ta fortune au moment où tu te relis.

Mais au-delà, bien au-delà, de son élégance naturelle et des yeux dans lesquels j’aimerais me perdre pour du bon — merde, il est tout entier attirant à crever ! — au-delà de sa voix hypnotisante, que je me prendrais bien à vénérer même s’il ne l’utilisait que pour m’insulter, au-delà de tout ça, il y a la réflexion posée et clairvoyante d’un homme que la vie malmène, mais encore doté de suffisamment d’empathie pour enfiler la peau des autres.

Il est timide, mais sa fierté peut le rendre arrogant, j’en ai fait l’expérience. Il cite — oh, oui ! Encore. Encore ! s'il vous plaît ! — il cite Dante comme si c’était un pote à lui et je parie qu’il connaît tous les foutus numéros des sonates et des concertos de Mozart. Bon, d’accord, il aime le groupe Queen, mais nul ne viendra se plaindre d’une petite faille dans un chef-d’oeuvre colossal, hein ?

Co-los-sal !

Je suis fou de cet homme et Tom s’en est rendu compte cette nuit. Ça m’a valu un furieux : « va baiser ton charbonnier, la prochaine fois ! » Ben oui, hein, j’étais chaud comme la braise après avoir cassé la croûte avec un dieu !

Mais mon beau prince caché restera à jamais distant, je ne me fais pas d’illusion là-dessus.

Si nous pouvions au moins rester amis !

Je m’aime plus, depuis hier, il me semble que j’ai gagné en matière, en profondeur. Je me sens vraiment très différent du nous d’avant-hier, Leo. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me sens privilégié de pouvoir apprendre à le connaître… À moins que tu ne t’en souviennes, espèce de vieille baderne ?

Prochaine rencontre dès ce soir. Je ne peux pas attendre. Je lui ai dit que j’irais écouter les Weirdos au Golden Cross et ce sera ce soir. Peut-être même le soir d’après encore…

J’espère de tout coeur que tu sais encore ce que ça fait d’être amoureux.

***

Jerome avait été appelé au bureau du chef du personnel et se tenait là, dans la puanteur du cigare, devant son bureau hyper-moderne et luxueux en se demandant comment diable les nouvelles pouvaient circuler aussi vite dans une ville comme Londres.

L’homme l’avait invité à entrer d’un « Entrez, Riario ! » de caporal chef, rageur et glacial et, sans prendre la peine de répondre à son bonjour, avait attaqué : « Notre personnel et nos ouvriers ne sont censés se faire remarquer d’aucune manière. Vous avez signé ce contrat d’embauche, oui ou non ?

— Je ne comprends pas… en quoi me suis-je fait remarquer ? demanda Jem.

L’homme déplia son journal et lui mit une photo sous le nez : 

— Dites-moi que ce n’est pas vous, là, dans ce restaurant luxueux, avec l’artiste du moment.

(Ce n’est pas vrai ! Enfin, quel intérêt peut-on voir à publier une chose aussi banale ?)

— Oui, c’est bien moi, mais je ne vois pas…

— Avez-vous perdu le sens des réalités, imbécile ? Vous connaissez les moeurs de Vinci, vous savez dans quel monde il vit — le luxe, la banque, les arts… Dites-moi ce qu’un type comme vous, qui manutentionne des putains de sacs de charbon, ferait à la table d’un Vinci, sinon… enfin, vous n’êtes pas con au point de ne pas vous douter des conclusions que tout le monde en tire.

Jerome rougit, serra les poings :

— Je me fous de ce que tout le monde en déduit. C’était un souper amical, entre personnes qui avaient un problème à régler dans la discrétion supposée d’un lieu tel que celui-là. 

— Ouais, ben, pour la discrétion, avouez que vous vous êtes gouré, hein ! Et n’essayez pas de me faire prendre des vessies pour des lanternes : on sait pourquoi les gens fortunés sortent des gars tels que vous.

— Pourriez-vous être plus clair, avant que je vous mette le poing dans la figure ? Je ne voudrais pas me tromper.

L’homme éclata de rire.

— Oh, mais oui, si ça peut vous aider ! Je présume que de passer par le lit d’un mec aussi fortuné doit vachement arrondir les fins de…

Il n’eut pas l’occasion de terminer sa phrase. Jem bondit par-dessus le bureau et lui cassa le nez d’un coup de poing.

Puis, sans rien ajouter, il sortit du bureau… Pour se faire arrêter à l’entrée de l’immeuble par les gars de la sécurité. La police fut sur place en un rien de temps et Jem au commissariat en une demi-heure, tentant d’expliquer qu’à un certain degré, face à des abrutis, les mots ne suffisent plus à contrer l’insulte.

Il dut, pour sa défense, fournir les noms de témoins de moralité.

Il n’en avait pas envie, pas envie d’entrer dans ce jeu, mais il ne voulait pas non plus passer une seule heure en cellule et ainsi faire plaisir à ce salopard de manager. Il donna les noms de quelques-uns des Mourning Birds.

Il fut libéré deux heures plus tard et s’en tira avec une forte amende et, bien entendu, une confirmation de son licenciement.

Qu’à cela ne tienne. Il retrouverait un autre travail et adapterait son budget en fonction de l’amende à payer.

Mais il était libre.


	8. With A Little Help From My Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au Golden Cross, une surprise attend Leo et ses invités.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paroles et musique de « With À Little Help From My Friends » John Lennon et Paul Mc Cartney

Vanessa et Nico n’avaient pas vu Leonardo depuis une semaine. Les deux jeunes gens étaient restés en contact, car Leo les aimait bien. il les sentait proches et ils lui offraient en outre une passerelle précieuse vers le monde des étudiants. Il avait un projet qui lui tournait sans cesse en tête à un stade embryonnaire, pas encore assez précis pour le lancer, mais dans lequel des jeunes pourraient le guider.

Vers six heures trente, ce soir-là, ils frappèrent à la porte de l’appartement après que Tommaso eut assuré le gardien qu’ils étaient bel et bien les bienvenus.

Depuis ce matin, les ordres étaient plus stricts : aucun étranger. Car les journalistes avaient de multiples tours dans leur sac pour s’infiltrer partout, Tom le savait depuis longtemps.

Les photos de la « nouvelle conquête » de Leo les avaient mis en appétit.

Quant à lui, son humeur flottait entre le maussade et le furieux depuis la veille, depuis le vernissage. Que ce moins-que-rien se paye l’audace de se faire inviter dans un restaurant tel que le “Guelfi e Ghibellini“ avait planté un clou que Leonardo, en revenant tout chamboulé, avait enfoncé.

« Il ne devrait pas tarder, dit-il aux jeunes, sans un bonjour, asseyez-vous où vous voulez. »

Vanessa et Nico se regardèrent, hésitants, refroidis par cet accueil.   
D’ordinaire, Tom se montrait bienveillant et aimait à les taquiner, amical et drôle, mais là, ses épais sourcils se rejoignaient dans une expression que n’aurait pas reniée Barbe Bleue.

Pour vaincre son malaise, Vanessa se saisit d’un journal qui traînait sur la table basse devant laquelle ils s’étaient assis et c’est là qu’elle comprit. Elle le passa pourtant discrètement à Nico, mais Tom capta le mouvement du coin de l’oeil : « Vous l’avez déjà vu, ce gars-là ? demanda-t-il. Je veux dire… avec Leo.

Nico y regarda de plus près :

— N… Non. Et toi, Nessa ?

— Non plus, dit-elle.

— Je crois qu’il pourrait projeter de fait chanter Leo ou quelque chose dans le genre… Lui, il ne se méfie pas mais moi, je sens l’embrouille.

— Oh ! C’est honteux ! dit la jeune fille.

— Qu’est-ce qui est honteux, Nessa ? fit une voix, de derrière le sofa où ils étaient assis.

— Ah ! Leo ! dit Nico.

Pour ne pas mettre Tom dans l’embarras, elle mentit :

— Que des journalistes se revendent bien cher des photos volées. Je ne pensais pas qu’on en était arrivé là, tout de même !

Elle aurait pu convaincre n’importe qui, mais pas le peintre, qui avait vu l’ombre de la gêne dans le regard de son compagnon.

— Oui. Hélas, certains voient le scandale partout. On n’a même plus le droit de se faire de nouveaux amis, on leur appartient… Mais, vous savez quoi ? on ne va pas leur faire le plaisir de s’en inquiéter, dit-il en claquant des mains : je vous emmène écouter un petit groupe en ville. Ça vous tente ?

— Plutôt deux fois qu’une ! s’exclama Nico, déjà debout, heureux de sortir de cette impasse où il s’était senti piégé. Il tirait sur les pans de sa chemise cintrée, désireux de partir au plus vite.

— C’est un groupe que tu connais ? demanda la jeune fille en se levant elle aussi.

— Non, je vais les découvrir ce soir, en même temps que vous. Si j’ai bien compris, ils jouent du folk et un peu de rock.

— Je viens avec vous ! dit Tom.

(OK. Ça te promet encore de l’animation, Leo : il va péter un câble, c’est sûr !)

— OK. Autant se mettre en route tout de suite, avant le rush du souper… Le pub n’est pas loin de Piccadilly, il pourrait bien y avoir beaucoup de touristes…

— Oh ! C’est un petit groupe alors ! dit Tom.

— Oui, ils débutent, je crois.

— Et comment est-ce que tu en as entendu parler ?

— C’est Lady Clarice qui m’a dit hier que Jerome et un autre de leurs amis en faisaient partie..

Tom croisa les bras sur son torse généreux :

— Ah! Je vois : le fameux Jerome !

Nico et Nessa échangèrent un regard. Ils n’avaient peut-être pas encore évité la scène de ménage, après tout.

— Oui. Le fameux Jerome, dit Leo, avec un regard de défi. Alors, tu restes ?

— Alors, je viens. Pas de chance, dit Tom en saisissant sa veste.

Leo haussa les épaules et, tout emballé par la perspective de revoir Jem, fit une pirouette avant de leur tenir la porte ouverte :

— Mademoiselle et messieurs, passez les premiers ! »

***

Laura Cereta voyait bien que Jerome était distrait. Elle était venue soutenir Raoul et Jem avec deux autres Mouning Birds : Clarice et Nelly, la dame âgée qui était en passe de devenir la plus fervente groupie des Weirdos.

Comme tout le monde, ou presque, en Angleterre, elle avait vu les photos du journal — il suffisait de passer devant un kiosque à journaux pour les voir, étalées comme le scoop du siècle à côté des corps décharnés de la famine au Cambodge et des astronautes souriants de la première mission spatiale conjointe entre l’URSS et les USA.

En outre, elle avait été de ceux qui avaient servi de témoins de moralité pour arracher Jem au bureau de police.

« Tu vas retrouver du travail, dit-elle en lui passant le cendrier qui était de son côté de la table.

— Je sais… Je me demande juste ce que ce sera cette fois.

— Pourquoi ne pas chercher quelque chose à ta hauteur, Jem ? Je ne méprise pas, loin de là, les jobs que tu as eus jusqu’à présent, ils sont très utiles et honorables, mais ils sont bien trop fatigants et bien peu enrichissants intellectuellement.

— Je n’ai aucun diplôme, Laura. Jusqu’à vingt-neuf ans, j’ai juste été membre d’une garde privée de mon père. Je sais me battre, ça, c’est sûr, mais c’est tout ce que j’ai comme formation reconnue. Ça pourrait valoir quelque chose à l’armée, mais je ne veux pas intégrer l’armée. Jamais. D’ailleurs, la question du travail ne m’inquiète pas vraiment, tu sais, je suis juste fâché contre ce salaud de manager de la E.C.C. et contre le journaliste qui a publié ces photos.

— Je peux comprendre que tu ne décolères pas, crois-moi.

Clarice revint du bar avec une pinte de cidre et s’assit face à Jem : 

— J’adore cette chanson qu’ils passent en ce moment, dit-elle.

— “I’m Not In Love“. 10 CC, dit Jem. Ce sera le slow de l’été, on l’entend partout.

— Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Leo, sourit-elle, j’ai été heureusement surprise de te voir au vernissage.

— Je ne le connais pas vraiment. Nous avons discuté sérieusement pour la première fois hier.

— Il m’a raconté votre toute première rencontre ce matin. Je l’ai croisé au rez-de-chaussée de la tour Vinci en me rendant à la banque. Son père n’a guère apprécié la publicité faite dans le journal, mais Leo semble…. Je dirais emballé.

— Je pense qu’il l’est rapidement, je me trompe ? sourit Jem.

— On le serait à moins, jeune homme ! Elle posa une main sur son bras, il rougit. Ah ! voici notre Raoul et ses Weirdos !

— Temps de gagner notre petit espace… J’ai intérêt à prendre un citron pressé chaud, après toutes les cigarettes de cette journée ! dit-il en se levant.

— N’oublie pas ma chanson, Jem ! réclama Nelly.

— “The Boxer“ fait partie de celles qu’on interprète toujours maintenant, tu le sais bien ! » Il lui fit un clin d’oeil, elle l’embrassa du bout des doigts.

***

À la fin de leur première chanson, une création du groupe en l’honneur de Max, leur chanteur décédé, Vanessa, qui avait écouté bouche bée, ne put retenir son admiration : « Ce gars est une bombe nucléaire ! 

Ce qui lui valut deux regards meurtriers : de Tom et de Nico.

— Il n’a pas une laide voix, tempéra ce dernier, de très mauvaise foi.

— Tu rigoles, hein ? dit Leo.

— Non, il ne pourrait pas rivaliser avec d’autres : il a un grain intéressant, mais pas la puissance, pas le coffre.

— Tu n’en sais rien, et moi non plus, protesta Leo, c’était une ballade, ça ne se gueule pas comme un rock ou un jazz !

Raoul s’avança au micro :

— Pour rester dans le domaine de l’amitié, ce sera “With A Little Help From My Friends“, dédicacé à notre bande d’amis, annonça-t-il, avec un signe de la main à la table de Laura et des autres Mourning Birds. Hey ! Serena ! Alors tu as pu venir aussi ? »

Les synthés attaquèrent l’intro, puis “zing !“, Raoul entra dans la danse avec sa guitare. Les clients du pub crièrent et levèrent les bras… C’était le premier test à passer sur cette reprise : comme toujours, Jimmy Page avait placé la barre si haut à l’enregistrement en studio qu’on était aisément déçu de toute autre interprétation. Pas en l’occurence. Raoul y avait travaillé assez dur.

Le deuxième test était pour Jem. Il devait rassembler la concentration requise pour trouver en lui la même intensité que Joe Cocker ressentait et communiquait dès les premières notes. Autant dire, une transe. Après les premières paroles — What would you do if I sang out of tune — on devait déjà être pris, emporté par la ferveur du chanteur.

Jem fermait les yeux, les mains autour du micro : "What would you do if I sang out of tune, would you stand up and walk out on me ?“…

Puis tout allait crescendo et il s’anima.

Au terme du deuxième refrain, les clients s’étaient levés pour chanter les choeurs. À la fin, ils étaient déchaînés.

« Pas de coffre, hein ? cria Leonardo à l’oreille de Nico, fou de joie, les yeux humides. Quelle victoire !

— Wow ! Juste, WOW ! » fit Nico.

Tom, debout sur sa chaise, sifflait avec les doigts et applaudissait tour à tour en criant.

« C’est comme ça tous les soirs, maintenant, dit le barman à un gars qui commandait deux Bitters, y’en a même qui écoutent du trottoir, regardez ! »

Et le concert ne faisait que commencer.


	9. Aveux.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo reconduit Jerome chez lui après le concert sans savoir qu’un choc l’attend.

Leo voulait ramener Jem chez lui après cette magnifique soirée au Golden Cross. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, ce dernier avait accepté. L’artiste s’emballait, une mise au point s’imposait. Hélas.

Quand les musiciens et lui étaient venus reprendre leurs places dans le pub, ils avaient été assaillis, comme chaque soir, par leur public, qui voulait leur dire quel bon moment il avait passé grâce à eux, qu’il reviendrait aussi vite que possible, qu’il répandrait la nouvelle de leur talent.

Tommaso avait tendu la main à Jem et l’avait félicité en disant que sa voix valait largement celle des chanteurs du moment. Comme beaucoup, il l’avouait sans gêne, "The Boxer" l’avait fait pleurer, carrément.

Jem lui fut reconnaissant de faire taire son orgueil de rival — car il s’agissait bien de cela après tout —et l’avait remercié avec une poignée de main franche et un sourire.

Leo, lui, s’était précipité pour une accolade si sauvage que Jem avait baptisé de bière son luxueux sweat-shirt. Jerome l’avait mis en garde contre d’éventuelles nouvelles photos dans la presse.

« Je m ‘en fous, Jerome ! Je suis bien trop fier, ce soir, d’être votre ami ! »

Oui, il s’emballait. il ne fallait pas le laisser suivre cette voie, ce n’aurait pas été honnête.

Et voilà comment ils se retrouvaient là, à franchir la porte du petit appartement de Colliers Wood. 

Il remarqua tout de suite le panier de Mimi, que Jerome n’avait pas encore pu se résoudre à ranger…

« Tu as un chien ?

— J’avais. Mimi est morte en mars, le matin où nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois.

— Oh ! Journée de merde, hein ? Tu sais, je suis désolé…

— Chut ! Nous avons oublié ça, vous vous rappelez ? Je nous fais un café. Asseyez-vous où vous voulez… il n’y a guère de choix, il fait tout petit ici, bien sûr.

Mais Leo eut une autre impulsion. 

Il sentait grandir le feu en lui depuis des semaines. Aujourd’hui, après la transe de la musique et l’émotion communiquée par la voix de Jem, ce n’était plus un feu ronronnant ou même grondant, c’était une gerbe, un jaillissement.

Il plaqua Jerome dos à une armoire et l’embrassa, glissant les mains sous son T-shirt. Et tant pis si c’était un T-shirt d’un groupe qu’il détestait, la musculature et le grain de peau que ses paumes découvraient lui lançaient un courant électrique dans tout le corps.

Jem le repoussa sans violence, mais avec fermeté :

— Attends ! Stop. Il ne faut pas.

Leo le regardait, les pupilles dilatées :

— Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas me tromper, je sais que tu le désires autant que moi, ton corps parle à ta place !

— Ce n’est que mon corps, Leonardo, il n’est pas moi. Je suis bien davantage ce qui se passe dans ma tête et mon coeur que ce que veut mon corps.

— Mais…

Jerome l’entraîna par les épaules vers son minuscule séjour :

— Viens, assieds-toi là. 

Il se détourna pour allumer le gaz sous la bouilloire en maudissant cette vie de merde qu’il devait s’imposer et en l’occurrence imposait à d’autres. 

Une pensée lui vint, gênante, en ressentant lui-même les effets de cette excitation brutalement interrompue. Les pitoyables réalités du corps. Fort heureusement, Leo n’avait pas ce genre de pudeur :

— Je te rejoins dans un instant, mais où sont les toilettes ? 

— Sur le palier, à ta droite en sortant, au bout du couloir.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas, pour une fois, faire l’expérience de la liberté d’un homme de trente-quatre ans ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas, goûter à l’insouciance ?

(Parce que tu t’es enchaîné toi-même, Girolamo, parce que ta lâcheté et ta bêtise d’alors t’imposent la rigueur.)

Quand Leo revint, l’eau bouillait et il en versa une première fois dans le filtre à café, placé par-dessus une vielle cafetière fleurie qu’il aimait, malgré son pitoyable état.

— Assieds-toi, là… dit-il en tirant lui-même un fauteuil recouvert de skaï bordeaux en face de celui de Leo. Donne-moi tes mains.

L’émeraude des yeux du peintre prenait l’eau. Jerome en ressentit une lourdeur au coeur et une vive douleur au creux de l’estomac. Mais il devait les oublier et s’expliquer.

— Donne-moi tes mains, insista-t-il. C’est une chose que j’ai apprise récemment : le contact va m’aider à parler sans fléchir et t’aider toi à comprendre pleinement ce que je veux te dire.

Leo fit oui de la tête et lui donna ses mains.

— Je ne suis pas un gars bien, Leonardo. Je tente depuis cinq ans de rembourser ma dette à l’éthique, mais je suis loin, bien loin, d’en être quitte. Non ! ne dis rien : ce que j’ai à avouer n’est pas facile… Voilà... J’ai grandi dans un orphelinat de Rome, où ma mère m’a laissé le lendemain de ma naissance. À dix ans, j’ai rencontré pour la première fois un homme imposant, d’une grande prestance. Il venait me chercher. C’était mon père. Il appartenait à la vieille noblesse, possédait des terres et des entreprises et voulait me reconnaître à l’État Civil pour faire de moi son successeur. En même temps, il me donnait dès l’abord un domaine et un titre.

À douze ans, je suis entré dans une école militaire pour suivre une formation progressive en vue de devenir le capitaine de sa garde rapprochée. Après six ans de formation, il a voulu tester ma détermination, il avait besoin de savoir ce que j’avais dans le ventre, pour reprendre ses mots.

Il lâcha les mains de Leo, se releva pour verser de l’eau sur le café et revint aussitôt pour les reprendre. Sans elles, il n’aurait sans doute pas pu poursuivre : donc, il m’a emmené dans un quartier sale et très mal fréquenté de Rome. Je me rappellerai toute ma vie cette odeur de détritus et d’urine et le froid glacial de cette nuit de février. Là, il m’a désigné une cible, une femme, qui semblait nous attendre sous l’éclairage public. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous, je l’ai su plus tard. Elle était outrageusement fardée et à demi vêtue, d’une vulgarité rare… aucun doute n’était permis sur la nature de son métier. Il m’a dit que c’était d’elle que j’avais été conçu et qu’elle m’avait tout de suite abandonné… À moi de passer l’épreuve, de prouver que je n’hésiterais pas à le défendre quand je ferais partie de sa garde. Je devais armer, viser, tirer…. 

Leo serra ses mains un peu plus fort, sa poitrine se soulevait plus vite. Jerome baissa les yeux :

— Je l’ai fait. Je l’ai fait en pensant à ce qu’elle était pour moi, tout compte fait : une femme qui se vendait pour de l’argent, qui m’avait rejeté… et pas une seule fois l’idée ne m’est venue d’incriminer mon père et toutes ses richesses.

— Tu voulais son amour, interrompit Leo. Je connais ça : tout pour un seul instant de reconnaissance et de fierté.

— Ça ne marche pas, avec des hommes comme lui, Leo…. Il y a six ans, il a tué ma femme devant mes yeux parce que j’avais désobéi à l’un de ses ordres. Il l’a égorgée devant moi… Même si notre mariage avait été arrangé à l’avantage de nos deux familles, Caterina et moi avions appris à nous aimer vraiment. Je… Cet amour-là n’est pas entièrement mort avec elle. Elle est encore là. Il mit une main sur le coeur… Mais si tu penses que j’ai abandonné ma place et quitté mon père, tu as tout faux. J’étais bien trop lâche ! Il voulait un petit-fils, que Caterina n’avait pu lui donner. Il pressentait que ma loyauté ne durerait pas aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait pensé... Il a mis une fille dans mon lit, une fille que je n’ai jamais aimée. Elle a mis mon fils au monde et là, pour mettre la touche finale à mon beau portrait, là seulement je suis parti…. C’est cet homme-là en moi que je veux effacer. Définitivement, mais sans me faciliter la tâche en tombant d’un trentième étage, non . Je veux que ce soit moi qui le recommence, tu comprends, tout seul. Je n’ai fait appel à mes nouveaux amis qu’en tout dernier recours, à la limite de la solution définitive. C’est une chose qu’ils n’ont pas encore comprise : je ne suis pas allé les trouver pour éviter le suicide dans un but de survie, par peur de la mort.

Leo déglutit et dit, dans un murmure mal accordé :

— Tu te punis.

— Oui, il le faut si je veux encore nourrir un peu d’estime de moi-même. Ce que je vous ai reproché, à toi et Tom, c’est bien plus encore à moi que je le reprochais. J’ai utilisé la mère de mon fils comme une chose. C’est moi que j’ai vu en vous surprenant, ce matin-là. Je n’avais aucun droit de vous juger.

— Tu étais autant en colère contre toi-même que contre nous.

Jem fit oui de la tête et se leva pour s’occuper à autre chose, ne plus voir cette empathie de Leo, qui affaiblissait sa résolution et menaçait de courber la ligne droite bien rigide de la discipline qu’il souhaitait pour lui-même. Puis, il vint se rasseoir pour clôturer sa démonstration :

— Tu vois, tu avais raison : mon corps réagit toujours à la chaleur d’un homme brillant et libre, comme toi. Tu es la vie et l’énergie dont j’ai besoin et je te désire, bien sûr, quand tu m’embrasses comme tu l’as fait au pub et ici. Mais je ne peux pas m’autoriser ça, Leo, pas encore et peut-être même plus jamais. 

Il s’interdit le « tu vaux mieux que ça », qu’il pensait, mais qui aurait amené une protestation, une envie de briser une porte.

Leo reprit ses mains et le regarda avec l’intensité qu’il mettait dans toutes ses passions :

— Je comprends ce que tu dis et, même si ce n’est pas du tout dans ma propre nature, je conçois que tu ressentes le besoin de payer un passé que tu condamnes, mais il faut que tu saches une chose avant ce qui suivra : je n’ai jamais ressenti, pour personne, tous les sentiments que je traverse : j’aime pour la première fois. Tu vois, tu as même doit à des mots inédits. Égoïste comme je suis, je le reconnais, je t’aime pour toi, pour ta façon de voir les gens et le monde, pour l’intensité sous la glace… il rit : pour tes yeux et ta voix aussi, ne le cachons pas. Mais aussi pour moi-même, parce que je me sens plus étoffé depuis que je te connais, plus dense, moins obstiné à jouir de tout et de rien, plus avide de donner et de partager.

Ce fut Jerome, cette fois qui lui serra les mains plus fort :

— Ce qui nous laisse là, au carrefour… qu’allons-nous faire de ça, Leo ?

— Une association imbattable, une amitié forte comme le roc. Je ne pourrai pas gommer ce que je ressens, mais je ne le soulignerai plus à ce point… Je suis très tactile avec tous mes amis et même parfois avec des étrangers qui m’inspirent de la sympathie et ça, je ne pourrai pas m’en défaire. Mais je ne te rappellerai pas le désir qui se tait derrière l’affection. Jamais. Sauf le jour où tu en décideras autrement.

Jerome serra les lèvres, battit plusieurs fois des paupières puis se reprit :

— J’en connais au moins un à qui ça va faire plaisir.

— Ha ha ! Oui, moi aussi ! Qu’en dis-tu ?

— J’en dis que tu dois avoir un projet en tête et que je suis très intéressé de l’entendre.

— Yesss ! Bien ! Alors, il vient, ton café ? »

Son sourire tremblait encore à la limite d’un cri, mais il avait l’impression d’avoir sauvé ce qui lui importait le plus, oui, plus que tout : la présence de Jerome à ses côtés.


	10. Une chanson, une tournée.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nos deux amis sont très occupés et c’est tant mieux : cela leur permet de dépenser une énergie qu’ils ne peuvent mettre... ailleurs.

Certaines nuits, il fait plus chaud dans mon lit que dans le bayou de La Nouvelle-Orléans. Je me réveille en sueur, obsédé par un rêve torride.  
Cette canaille de Leo a mis le feu à ma vie ! Au bout d’un mois, je suis toujours hanté par le baiser, par le désir dans ses yeux et dans mon corps.  
Je suis sans cesse sur le qui-vive, de crainte de trahir notre accord d’un regard trop intense, d’un geste de trop.  
Seul le travail et nos petits concerts quotidiens au Golden Cross m’apportent un apaisement.

Quelquefois, je me dis que ce nouveau job chez les sapeurs-pompiers est un trait d’ironie de la vie : « Ainsi, tu brûles, Riario ? Va donc te rafraîchir là-haut, au sommet de ton échelle ou de ton pylône ! »

J’ai donc remis le harnais, les jambières et retrouvé les gestes des cordistes. C’est comme si je rentrais chez moi : ce boulot me plaît, il réclame de la souplesse, de la force, une grande concentration et me fait me sentir utile. Plus encore avec les gars du feu, bien entendu. En même temps, je prête l’oreille aux conseils des équipes de premiers soins et je compte suivre cette formation pour me rendre plus utile encore.

Ils sont admirables.

Le projet de Leo est en bonne voie. Il a recruté pour nous accompagner ce jeune étudiant en économie que je surnomme Botticelli. Moi, je revois quelques détails pour conforter mes connaissances de l’art en Italie et des relations entre les gouvernements et les artistes à travers les âges. Nous devrions entamer un cycle de conférences gratuites dès le mois prochain.

Où suis-je donc passé, moi qui paniquais à l’idée de m’exprimer devant vingt-huit étrangers ?

Les Mourning Birds, que je vois encore en séance tous les quinze jours, et le groupe de Raoul m’ont décidément bien changé.

Dernièrement, j’ai repris contact avec un cousin, qui travaille toujours pour mon père. C’est imprudent, mais il a toujours été loyal envers moi, donc j’ai tenté le coup. Je veux m’assurer que cet enfant inconnu qu’est mon fils, Ottaviano, ne subit pas la même éducation que moi. J’attends des nouvelles de Giovanni qui, s’il en apprend assez, me dira ce qu’il en est. Je détesterais que ce gamin devienne un autre moi-même en passant par les mêmes tortures physiques et psychologiques.

Il est bien temps de m’en inquiéter !

C’est vrai, mais à quoi aurait pu lui servir un père tel que moi ? Est-ce qu’on attache une jeune pousse à un tuteur tordu ?

Aujourd’hui, grâce à mes amis, je peux offrir une autre image que celle d’une embarcation en perdition.

J’ai même écrit ma première chanson pour les Weirdos. Je l’ai intitulée “Wasted Levels“… allez savoir pourquoi, hein ?

You found the wasted levels in me

Fixed them with your magic emerald key

Gave them all to you, my friend to be,

Fearless, hopeful and in love, maybe.

Mischievous us, with broken levels,

Broken children with wasted levels,

Wasted youth of a violent house

Th' house of hate at so many level !.

Love all the wasted levels of you

Fix them with my love, tender and true,

Maybe it’s not enough, what I do,

But my life’s in it, my future too.

Mischievous us, with broken levels,

Broken children with wasted levels,

Wasted youth of a violent house

Th' house of hate at so many levels.

What we’ll do of both our damaged minds

Is in hearts, spirits and love divine

Feel me, strong, walking right by your side

Th' wasted levels, we’re leaving behind.

Mischievous us, with broken levels,

Broken children with wasted levels,

Wasted youth of a violent house

Th' house of love has so many levels. **

Leo a aimé.

***

Quatre mois déjà depuis mon dernier morceau de vie !

Depuis que nous nous sommes lancés dans notre tournée de conférences, Rio, Nico et moi ne savons plus où donner de la tête.

Oui, j’ai bien écrit Rio. C’est le petit nom que je lui donne, il est mon exclusivité. Je suis son meilleur ami, le seul à connaître tout de son histoire, ce qu’il cache aux autres par honte ou modestie.

Il est bien plus difficile pour moi de le faire parler de ses actes de bravoure et de générosité que des autres, qu’il déplore.

À côté de son boulot de cordiste chez les pompiers, il est toujours, avec les Weirdos, sous contrat avec le Golden Cross qui, grâce à eux, voit exploser ses recettes.

Peu après la soirée confidences chez lui, il m’a fait le plus beau cadeau de ma vie, une chanson composée par lui, appelée “Wasted Levels“… Wasted Layers aurait été bien trop évident, mais nos amis ont bien entendu compris que nous ne cachions plus ce quelque chose entre nous qui nous rend inséparables.

Nico suit toujours ses cours d’économie et s’est arrangé avec la direction de l’école et ses professeurs pour pouvoir faire toute la tournée avec nous. Son très jeune âge fait que son exposé convainc les adolescents bien mieux que les nôtres.

Bientôt, mon expo se baladera dans toute l’Europe. Je serai sans doute amené à voyager de temps en temps et on s’arrangera pour adapter les conférences.

Nous donnons la priorité aux écoles de sciences sociales, d’économie et aux lycées. Notre idéal serait de nous adresser à d’autres publics, mais plusieurs associations de travailleurs nous ont fait savoir qu’ils avaient bien plus besoin de travail que de discours sur les activités créatives. ***  
Malgré tout, certaines villes nous réclament, des centres de santé et hôpitaux aussi, ce qui fait qu’en fin de course, ça représente tout de même un bel éventail de population.

En général, Rio commence avec un aperçu historique des moments où gouvernements et arts ont été liés en Italie. Il lit des textes d’auteurs et les illustre de musique ou d’oeuvres graphiques de la même époque. Il a toujours un peu de trac, mais le surmonte en quelques minutes.

Ensuite, Nico parle du couple économie-art à l’époque actuelle. Il abat un boulot de dingue pour se documenter et court les bibliothèques et les archives pour pouvoir placer son exposé au niveau mondial.

Je conclus avec l’aspect personnel, mon vécu d’artiste mais aussi les récits de gens de tous les domaines artistiques que je rencontre.

Voilà.

Ce soir, nous célébrons les trente-cinq ans de Rio avec les Mourning Birds et les Weirdos.

Oui, Clarice m’a mis dans la confidence et je sais aujourd’hui exactement en quoi consiste leur groupe de discussion. Jerome n’aurait pas trahi la nature de leurs réunions pour ne pas violer l’intimité de ses compagnons, mais Clarice n’a pas ce genre de scrupules : « J’ai perdu une fille de seize ans et je ne ressens aucune honte à demander de l’aide en de telles circonstances ! » dit-elle.

On est bien d’accord.

Tommaso travaille toujours pour moi et est toujours mon ami, mais plus mon compagnon. Le lendemain de la mise-au-point de Rio, j’ai avoué à Tom que j’aimais cet homme et que je ne l’utiliserais pas, lui, comme partenaire sexuel par défaut.

Je sais qu’il en a été peiné, comme moi-même je l’ai été au refus de Rio, mais notre genre d’amour à tous les deux va au-delà de ça : Tom m’aime assez, lui aussi, pour ne rien attendre que ma présence à ses côtés. La complicité est quelque chose de diablement fort.

Parfois, vieux Leo, j’aimerais tout de même avoir ton âge l’espace d’un instant pour savoir si un jour je me réveillerai dans le lit de mon Jem, car il m’arrive d’avoir envie de hurler à la lune au beau milieu de nulle part, tant m’obsède l’envie de le toucher et l’embrasser.

Heureux toi, qui sais déjà ce qui sera ou ne sera pas.

*** Dans les années 80, des mineurs en grève ont déclaré : "Nous voulons des emplois, pas des clowns !" aux artistes venus leur proposer des ateliers.


	11. Toscane.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo, Jerome et Tom retrouvent Ottaviano... Alessandro aussi, hélas.

Et puis, il y eut Florence. La Toscane, ses vignes et oliveraies, ses villages et piazze d’autres siècles, ses innombrables oeuvres d’art. 

La Toscane, sa divine lumière… et ses plus profondes ténèbres.

Leonardo, à genoux pour la première fois de sa vie, sanglotait devant un homme de deux mètres, large comme une porte, une matraque dans une main, un couteau dans l’autre : « Je vous en supplie, ne lui faites pas de mal ! Vous n’allez tout de même pas abimer ce corps, hein ? Il tendit un bras pour désigner Jerome, derrière lui, attaché à une espèce d’horrible croix de métal rouillé : regardez-le ! Cet homme est une oeuvre d’art, bon dieu ! C’est l’Homme de Vitruve ! Enfin, vous êtes Italien, vous devez être sensible à la beauté ?

L’homme s’esclaffa, alors qu’apparaissait un homme plus âgé, moins grand, mais plus imposant par son allure et sa tenue vestimentaire stricte mais luxueuse :

— C’est à mon éducation, à ma discipline, qu’il doit cette perfection que vous lui trouvez… Alors, c’est donc ça que vous voulez sauver, Maestro ? Juste ça ? Puis, avec un large sourire de mépris à Jerome : vous voyez ? L’histoire se répète. Personne ne vous a jamais aimé pour vous-même, Girolamo. Vous n’êtes rien, en dehors de votre plastique et votre aptitude au combat… Il eut un geste de rejet de la main : c’est pitoyable ! Capitaine, ôtez donc ce baillon à votre prédécesseur, qu’il nous chante quelque chose. Il paraît que c’est sa dernière marotte.

L’homme obéit.

Sans quitter son père des yeux, Jerome humecta ses lèvres desséchées par la toile et dit, avec tout le mépris qu’il ressentait pour ce personnage :

— Vous n’avez pas changé. Vous êtes toujours aussi abject. Je sais que vous traitez Ottaviano de la même manière que moi à son âge et que c’est tout ce que votre lâcheté tolère comme adversaire. Il suivra mes pas et vous abandonnera comme je l’ai fait à votre désert doré. Personne ne vous respecte. Vous inspirez la crainte, c’est tout, aucun respect ne se cache derrière elle.

— Tandis que vous… Il désigna Leo : le spectacle écoeurant de cet homme à genoux ne vous inspire donc rien ? Regardez-le ! Il rit : le bel amour, en effet ! Est-ce là le respect que VOUS, vous inspirez ? Il vous laisserait mettre à mort, si ce n’était pour votre prétendue beauté… D’ailleurs, ç’en est si risible que j’ai bien envie de vous laisser libre... Votre enfer, il est là, Riario : vous saurez désormais que votre… amoureux ne vous veut que pour votre apparence. Oui, vivez heureux et surtout, longtemps… il ne parvenait plus à maîtriser son hilarité ; Ha ha ! Oui… TRÈS longtemps… vous serez peut-être un beau vieillard, après tout ? Venez, Capitaine… Mais pour l’amour du ciel, rendez-lui ses vêtements !

L’homme lança les vêtements à Leonardo avant d’emboîter le pas à son chef : 

— Tiens, l’artiste, va rhabiller ta princesse, mon coeur ! Lui aussi riait encore en quittant la cave de la villa.

Leo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

— Tu as compris le schéma mental de mon père plus vite que je ne le pensais possible, Artista ! sourit Jerome, tandis que Leo le détachait.

— Si j’avais plaidé les sentiments, ces sauvages t’auraient battu à mort ! Est-ce que j’ai été assez théâtral ?

— Juste ce qu’il fallait ! La perfection.

Quand il eut enfilé son T-shirt, il prit le visage de Leo entre ses mains et embrassa doucement ses lèvres.

Leo en resta figé, abasourdi :

— Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça veut bien dire ce que j’espère que ça veut dire ? bredouilla-t-il.

— Tu n’en as pas assez, toi, de cette longue pénitence ? 

— Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ? rit Leo en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le bras.

— Ouch ! Si c’est comme ça que tu traites toutes tes princesses ! Allez, viens, on va voir si Tom a réussi ! »

***

« Donc… dit Tom, oui, bien sûr, le gamin veut partir. Évidemment, qu’il veut partir ! Je me suis déguisé en moine, comme prévu, après que j’ai un peu embobiné son confesseur habituel. Les gardes n’y ont vu que du feu : ils se font tellement chier à garder ton gamin qu’ils s’endorment debout. Il vit dans une petite cellule, comme tu l’avais supposé, Rome. Il déteste ton père, qui le bat et, pour reprendre ses mots — Tom cracha et jura — “lui fait faire des choses pas propres“. Sa mère a disparu avant qu’il ait l’âge de s’en souvenir, mais ton cousin lui montre de temps en temps des photos d’elle et de toi.

— Il a dit au petit que j’étais en voyage, très loin, confirma Jem.

— Oui… En réalité, le gosse est un petit futé : depuis un bon moment, il fait un trou, petit à petit, dans une des haies du parc où on le promène tous les jours avant les vêpres.

— Ah ! Bien ! L’orphelinat a un parc maintenant.

— Il y en a un. J’ai vérifié après la confession pour rire et j’ai repéré la place où la haie a été entamée. Il suffira d’agrandir un peu le trou, il était très près de pouvoir s’échapper.

— On est arrivé à temps ! Quand je pense… 

Il ne put poursuivre. Soudain, il se cacha le visage et des sanglots étouffés s’échappèrent de ses mains. Tom le serra contre lui :

— C’est presque fini maintenant, Rome. On va le libérer de cette foutue cellule et des mauvais traitements de ce salopard.

— J’aurais dû venir…

— Stop ! Non. Tu n’aurais rien pu faire tout seul, à part peut-être te jeter dans la gueule de cette murène et en plus, tu n’étais pas assez costaud toi-même pour élever un gamin. Mais maintenant, oui, maintenant tu es toi et tu vas être un père du tonnerre !

Leo regardait la scène sans pouvoir rien dire, partagé entre le chagrin pour Jem et l’admiration pour Tommaso qui, comme pour lui à une certaine époque, trouvait encore les mots qui sauvent.

Jerome refit surface, le remercia d’un signe de tête et d’un battement de paupières :

"Oui, on va le tirer de là !" dit-il.

***

Sans l’amour, sans cette nuit de bras et de jambes entremêlés sous les mêmes draps, Leonardo et Jerome auraient trouvé ce jour de mai interminable.

À cinq heures, ils se mettraient en route pour l’orphelinat et devraient encore attendre non loin de la haie, sans se faire voir, qu’Ottaviano joue comme chaque jour avec ses petites branches de troène, sous la surveillance trop distraite de deux gardes bien inconscients de son manège.

Qui se méfierait des jeux d’un enfant de cinq ans ? Quel adulte soupçonne une logique, un plan, dans la tête d’un petit bonhomme aussi insignifiant ?

Oui, il fallait attendre encore, et de la plus agréable manière qui soit — en faisant des projets pour trois.

« On va former une famille, Rio ! Est-ce que tu aurais cru ça il y a un an ?

— Attends que je réfléchisse… À l’époque où je livrais mon charbon tous les jours par la faute d’une crapule de peintre qui avait sectionné les cordes auxquelles j’étais suspendu ? La réponse est non.

Leo le bouscula, joueur :

— Espèce d’arrogante canaille de bas étage ! Tu oses médire du grand Leonardo Vinci ?

Alors, Jem demanda :

— Ça t’ennuierait si on allait vivre ailleurs que dans ton appart’ ?

— Non. Il faut une maison, un jardin et un ou deux chiens…

— Mimi. Il y aura une Mimi.

— Oui, et un parfum de café, le matin. On emportera ta vieille cafetière, j’y tiens, et il y aura une annexe, aménagée pour les amis qui viendront en visite le week-end.

— Une pièce pour les répétitions avec les Weirdos ?

— Oui, et même un studio. Il est temps de faire profiter le pays et le monde entier de ta belle voix.

— Arrête ! Je chante juste, ça s’arrête là.

— Si tu préfères le croire…

— Un grand atelier pour mon Artista, aussi !

— Un vrai capharnaüm. Rio allait protester, il posa les doigts sur ses lèvres : uniquement dans mon atelier… Je ne peux pas être créatif dans ton rangement à la militaire.

— Bien. Un grand atelier bordélique.

— On sera toujours ensemble et ton gamin nous adorera, parce qu’on est nous et qu’on est de grands benêts sentimentaux.

— On effacera ce qu’il a vécu, il apprendra à être enfant, à jouer, à chanter et dessiner… et Tom sera son parrain.

Pour ça, Leo l’embrassa une fois de plus :

— Tu es un dieu, Girolamo Riario.

— Tu veux dire… l’Homme de Vitruve ? sourit Jem.

— Oui, ça aussi !

On frappa à la porte :

— Dites, les gars, il est midi. Il serait peut-être temps de penser à manger quelque chose d’autre que vous-mêmes, hein ? » cria Tom, le sourire dans la voix.

***

Tom se promenait le long de la haie, nonchalant, une main dans le dos, une cigarette dans l’autre, en fredonnant “Bella ciao“ mais l’oreille aux aguets.

« Pst ! Pst ! Tommaso ! »

Une petite main sortait du trou agrandi par Jerome à l’aide d’un sécateur. Tom s’en saisit et aida l’enfant à s’extraire de sa cachette. Leo et Jerome sortirent alors de derrière le mur en ruine de ce qui avait été une chapelle.

L’enfant reconnut l’homme des photos :

" Est-ce que tu es moi-plus-vieux des photos de cousin Giovanni ?

Décontenancé par cette idée d’une similitude parfaite, Jem opta pour la réponse simple :

— Tu es toi-même. Je suis ton père, dit-il en s’accroupissant, trouvant par miracle un sourire suffisamment assuré.

L’enfant vint lui caresser les joues pour tester sa réalité et dit, naïf, les yeux pleins d’étoiles :

— Quelle belle barbe ! Qu’elle est douce ! Et tu sens bon….

Ne pas brusquer les choses. Le gamin ne devait guère avoir confiance aux gestes des adultes. Lui-même, à son âge…

Tout se passa en un éclair.

Dix coups de feu.

Le réflexe de Tom pour emporter le petit.

Jerome, étendu sur le trottoir 

et Leo…

***

Wimbledon High Street, juin 1976.

« Je m’appelle Leonardo Vinci et j’ai besoin de votre aide. Le mois dernier, j’ai perdu le seul amour de ma vie... »

Il n’y eut pas de choeur pour dire « bonjour Leonardo ». Les Mourning Birds venaient eux aussi de heurter une nouvelle fois de plein fouet la vitre du passé.


End file.
